


Junior - Part 2

by hpets



Series: Junior-verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock finally bonded and are living happily gallivanting around space with the crew of the enterprise, no worries bar hostile planets and Klingons. Junior's finally greeted the world and Spock and Jim must realise what it means to raise a child in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pollen Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: Just a Tid bit for you lovely readers
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> Explicit sex

Sweat dripped into his eyes forcing him to wipe it away as he leaned against the cool bulkhead. Jim was hot too hot, like liquid fire was spreading through his veins making him sweat. Making his uniform shirts stick uncomfortably to his clammy skin. It only took him a minute to work out it just wasn’t enough, the cool metal just wouldn’t press further then his skin doing nothing to cool the blood racing through his veins. 

He remembered the feeling as fleeting as a touch of flame from when the pollen was sprayed in his face by that vibrant yellow plant, but he’d laughed brushing it off reassuring Spock he was fine. He definitely wasn’t fine now even after Bones had checked him over just half an hour ago. But the pollen was supposed to be gone, Bones had checked and re checked like five times and he’d been decontaminated twice since they’d beamed up from Gamma Trianguli VI.

He needed to get to his quarters, if he lay down he would be ok the corridor would stop flickering then. With new determination he pushed himself from the wall and stumbled to the turbo lift at the end of the corridor. It took him two tries but he managed to set it to the right deck. Two corridors past in a blur and finally he reached the sanctuary of his and Spock’s quarters. He managed to get the computer to understand his request for the temperature to be lowered as he leaned against the door regaining his breath from whatever activity he had just experienced. He couldn’t remember what. 

His voice managed to call out but no one was there. Spock was likely out in the labs or was he supposed to be on the bridge Jim thought as he tugged at his shirts struggling to pull them over his head and almost tipping himself over onto the couch. He was supposed to be on the bridge, that’s where he was going right he thought almost tripping over a side table. His shoes disappeared next. Jim didn’t know where to but his socks ended up next to the desk chair and his pants followed as he dropped them and his undies on the floor. The bed was soft under his back were he fell, but it prickled uncomfortably into his heated skin causing him to squirm.

He needed it to stop, the heat was too much and the room wouldn’t stop spinning. He felt sick, like he was empty on the inside. He needed to be filled Jim decided and then the heat flowed south filling his groin, his dick hardening as it curled against his stomach. 

He moaned wrapping his fingers around his member stroking and pulling sweat his only lubricant. It wasn’t enough he needed more, so much more. Jim crawled towards the bedside table hand closing around a bottle of oil. The plastic was cool against his hand as he pulled it towards him opening the cap with shaking hands. He groaned in delight as the cool liquid covered his hands giving just a little relief from the burn that had settled under his skin. 

His legs moved of their own accord as he twisted pressing his finger to his hole. He felt empty so he would fill himself he decided breaching the ring of muscle to the first knuckle. Jim pressed his finger in the whole way pressing against his insides feeling the slick oil fill him. The heat rose causing his muscles to shudder around the intruder, he added a second and a third stretching and massaging.

He sighed as the heat receded just slightly as he pressed further inside his muscles yielding to his insistent fingers. Jim’s free hand found his dick rubbing at the pre-com beading the flushed head. Damn it felt so good, he needed to be touched he needed more he groaned. Then his fingers found that bundle of nerves sending pleasure coursing through his veins and the heat rose again almost engulfing him entirely. 

Jim wanted, no he needed something else something bigger to stop the heat. His fingers were not enough. He looked towards the draw again. The oil wasn’t the only thing in there, there was other things bigger things that would fit inside him fill him up. Rolling over he slid up the bed rubbing his pulsing member against the blankets trying to keep the heat at bay as he searched for what he was looking for. 

“Jim?” his name was pulled from someone’s lips pulling him towards them he needed this person this man in his bedroom. He was the one that could fill him up. 

THE POLLEN INCIDENT

Spock could not tear his eyes away from the sight in from of him, his bondmate laid out across the bed panting and flushed hole glistening and ready to be taken. 

When Jim had not returned to the bridge after his check up he had been worried and he was quick to locate him in their quarters. What he had not expected to find was Jim’s clothes forming a trail across their living area or finding him naked and aroused to the point his entire body was flushed with heat. 

Jim’s dilated pupils turned to him as his name left Spock’s lips a desperate need painted across his face. 

“Jim?” Spock whispered again as the man crawled towards him eyes almost black drawing Spock closer to the bed. He barely register when his legs hit the edge of the mattress as Jim reached for him crawling from the bed up his body his hot breath tickling his ear. 

“Spock,” he whispered clawing at the Vulcan’s blue tunic, “Please, I need you, please..” he begged lips brushing against his bare neck. 

He could feel Jim shudder against him like this heat was physically harming him forcing him to fill his need. 

“You are not well,” Spock managed to mutter his hands closing over Jim’s bare shoulders. He had to force his mental shields in place to prevent his captain’s turbulent thoughts to overwhelm him, “I, “ he stuttered when Jim’s tongue found his ear ghosting over the point and down to the lobe sucking and biting the sensitive skin. 

“Please,” Jim moaned hands finally finding Spock’s pants and tugged at his fly trying to free his swelling member. 

Jim’s scent filled his nose threatening to pull him under the man’s spell. But he could not fall, his Jim was not well he needed to go back to the medical bay stop this madness. 

“You are not well, you need medical attention,” Spock spoke stronger this time using all his resolve to push the quivering man away from him, “Doctor McCoy needs to prevent this fever from rising any higher.”

“Bones,” Jim moaned pressing forward reaching for Spock, pawing at his clothes, “Bones can fix this, he can fill me,” he gasped, “I need his dick in me.”

Spock couldn’t suppress the growl building in his chest at Jim’s words. Jim was his no one else would ever touch him as long at he lived. He barely registered as he pushed Jim backward on to the bed his control slipping as more of Jim filled his senses. 

“Please,” Jim whined pushing himself back up hands grasping at Spock’s clothing. The Vulcan obliged stripping himself with quick precision. The bed was soft under his knees as he pressed Jim backwards sliding in between his legs. 

Jim’s legs wrapped around Spock’s hips pulling him even closer. Their hard dick’s sliding together pulling groans from both their lips and Spock could feel Jim’s heat so much higher then was normal. So high that if could kill him if he was not cooled soon. 

“Fuck me Spock,” Jim demanded almost lucid, “I need you to fill me.”

“No one else,” Spock growled pulling himself out of Jim’s grasp to line his throbbing member with Jim’s glistening hole. 

A deep moan fell from Jim’s lips as Spock pressed forwards filling Jim to his root. The heat pulsed under Spock’s hands as Jim matched his pace rocking them together making the bed creak under them. 

“Fuck,” Jim swore hands grasping Spock’s shoulders before falling to the bed scrambling for purchase, needing to hold on to something as the heat turned to pleasure. It did not take long for Jim’s balls to tighten his dick splattering cum between them making everything sticky and slick as Spock pressed into his tightening hole filling Jim to the brim. 

“Jim,” Spock groaned his forehead falling to Jim’s shoulder as his trembling hands held him up. 

“I’m not hot,” Jim slurred limp against the bed eyes dropping shut as he drifted into sleep. Spock rolled pulling Jim with him until they were curled together finding himself too exhausted to keep his own eyes open. 

THE POLLEN INCIDENT

Jim’s eyes flickered and he moaned in annoyance as he woke cold and sticky. 

“Temperature to 26oC,” He managed to groaned out as he rolled over encountering a hard body beside him, “Spock?” he murmured pushing against his Bond mates shoulder.

“Jim?” Spock replied groggily rolling to face him, his hair slicking up in all different directions.

Jim had to suppress a chuckle feeling a little more awake, “What time is it?” 

Spock’s face was passive, but his eyes darting around the room gave away his anxiety, “I do not know, but..” Spock continued rolling over properly eyes roaming over his Captain, “ But it seems we have engaged in coitus.” 

“Yes Spock, that’s kinda what married couples do,” Jim grinned hand coming to rest on Spock’s chest.

Spock’s eyebrows twitched, “Yes I am aware of that. However, though it pains me to admit it. It is not usual to have no memory of the act,” Spock confessed thumb brushing over a prominent bruise on Jim’s hip. 

Jim’s smiled vanished as he rolled off the bed, “So you don’t remember either. And here I was hoping it was just me.” 

Spock sat up eyes lingering over Jim’s body, “Perhaps it would be best to pay a visit to Doctor McCoy to ensure we were not adversely affected by any sort of substance.”

“A Substance Spock?” Jim asked curious.

“The Pollen you were exposed to on Gamma Trianguli VI.”

Jim frowned arms coming up to cross against his chest, “Wait, you think that pollen made us have sex? Bones said it was out of my system so what makes you think that?”

“The last thing I remember Jim,” Spock replied getting up from the bed.

“And what would that be?” Jim asked warily eyes searching his bond mate for clues.

“While it is slightly, disjointed. I remember entering our quarters and noticing the temperature was set at 15oC, 10oC lower then our usual temperature of 25 degrees. I then recalled entering the bedroom to find you Jim sprawled on the bed lacking clothing.”

“So I was what naked in bed,” Jim questioned incredulously, “Spock, I’m usually naked in bed.”

“I am well aware of your habits,” Spock’s lips twitched, “However in this incidence your skin was flushed like you were feverish.”

“You remember anything after that?” Jim sighed dropping his arms.

“I confess that is all. What is the last thing you remember Jim?”

“I,” Jim frowned trying to think back, “ I was in the corridor I think. And I remember feeling really hot… My skin felt clammy.”

“A reaction to the Pollen perhaps?” Spock suggested, “It might be best to go to sickbay.”

“Not right now though,” Jim shook his head. 

“The sooner we go the sooner we will understand what has happened,” Spock implored.

“I know, but I don’t think Bones would appreciate us turning up to sickbay looking like this,” Jim shackled indicating their state of undress and the splatter of dried com on their stomachs. 

Spock looked down at his own appearance and his eyebrow twitch upward, “I believe you are right Jim,” Spock replied looking back up at his smiling bond mate.

“Want to join me in the shower,” Jim smiled moving towards the bathroom.

“That would be acceptable,” Spock lips twitched in response following Jim, “But once we reach sickbay perhaps Doctor M’Benga could access you.”

“Why?” Jim asked reaching for the tap.

“I am unable to explain it but I feel uneasy at the thought of Doctor McCoy touching you,” Spock confessed.

“You’ve never had a problem before,” Jim stepped under the spray and smirked, “So aren’t you being a little illogical.”

“A little perhaps,” Spock replied joining his Captain in the slightly too small cubicle. 

THE POLLEN INCIDENT


	2. Sleep and Shore leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And I’m back and raring to go. This second Part of Junior will be a little different to the first part. Mostly because I’ve decided to write smaller chapters and link them a little better. They will be in a sort of one-shot format but not fully. There will also be less chapters in this part, but don’t worry there are still 5 more parts after this one. :D 
> 
> Anyway Hope you enjoy Junior as he grows.

Sleep and Shore leave

3 Months Old

Jim slumped further into his chair trying to keep his eyes focused on the requisitions pad his yeoman had handed him an hour ago. It had taken 2 months before Bones would let him out of sickbay and another week before he was allowed back on the bridge. Now Junior was three months old and had developed a tendency to test how good his lungs were at 2 o’clock in the morning and 3 o’clock in the morning and 4. Neither Jim nor Spock had been getting much sleep as of late and to top it off because they had yet to find a Nanny they had to alternate shifts making ships business a little more difficult. 

The enterprise had been getting an excessive number of milk runs and now they were charting stars in the Gamma Quadrant. Jim could not decide if that was an upside or not but he knew that if they actually had a few exciting missions he might actually be able to stay awake during shift. And thinking of which Jim blinked his eyes open as he felt his shoulder shaking coming to the realization he’s just about fallen asleep in his chair for the third time that day. 

“Captain?” Yeoman Rand questioned removing her hand as he looked up at her suppressing the urge to rub the sleep out of his eyes, “Have you finished the requisition reports?”

“I,” Jim began finding the need to clear his throat as he looked down at the pad now resting on his leg. The stylus was missing but with a quick search he found it had fallen down the side of his chair, “Yes I have read it over,” he managed signing the document with a quick hand before pressing it into her out stretched palm. 

“You did read the whole thing didn’t you Captain?” she asked well aware of how tired he was just like the rest of the crew who couldn’t stop looking up from their work stations to check on him every now and again. Chekov and Sulu had even taken to speaking just a little too loudly at times when they though he was dropping off. Milk runs Jim decided, finally giving in and running his eyes, were probably a good thing after all. Then he realized he’d made that decision yesterday as well, and the day before. He must really be tired to keep forgetting his own thoughts. 

“Captain, shift is almost finished if you wanted to head off,” Rand added looking him over not even waiting for an answer to her previous question.

“I think that might be the best idea you’ve had all day Yeoman,” Jim managed a grin as he pushed himself out of his chair keeping his feet steady. His hips still hurt when he sat for long periods of time, but it had become a dull ache and was something he would have to get used to. He was just lucky it was only that and not something more serious after Bones had been forced to break his pelvis. He sure as hell would not be having any more children, but he could still walk just fine and he could live with that. 

He uttered a quick goodbye to Chekov and Sulu but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm before he could call the lift. 

“I can look after Chris tomorrow when we’re all off so you and Spock can get some sleep,” Uhura offered quietly. She’d been a godsend these past few months helping Spock with the ship when Jim was stuck in sickbay and taking Junior when she was off shift so they could get some much needed sleep. As much as it was out dated on Earth Jim had been debating whether he should talk to Spock about making Uhura Junior’s godmother in the guardian sense rather then the whole spiritual thing at least. 

“Thanks,” Jim smiled patting her hand.

“Now go get some sleep,” she smiled back calling the lift and pushing him gently through the doors as they squeaked open. 

A yawn cracked his jaw as he stepped from the lift and drifted towards their sleeping quarters. Upon opening the door Jim found Spock, Junior encased in his arms as he attempted to get the grizzling baby to settle by rocking him gently. 

“Jim,” Spock looked up startled his tired brown eyes blinking at him. Vulcan’s Jim knew could go weeks without sleep with the right meditation techniques but 3 months without proper sleep and the stress of running the ship in Jim’s absence was a bit much. 

“Hey,” Jim greeted placing a kiss on Spock’s cheek as he took Junior from his arms, “Hey little man,” he smiled down at their little boy bringing him up high enough to place a kiss on his button nose, “No more grumbling please.”

Junior screwed up his nose brown eyes squeezing out a few tears with whimpers to go along with them.

“Has he settled at all today?” Jim asked folding Junior against his shoulder as Spock sunk into the nearest chair.

“He slept for about an hour,” Spock regressing to base approximation was something Jim had only heard when Spock was beyond exhausted. 

“I spoke to Doctor McCoy this afternoon he said he was still working on Selek’s medicine that will settle his stomach,” Spock rubbed at his eyes.

Jim managed a chuckled at that, “You would think with modern medicine they would have found a cure for colic by now.” 

Shifting Junior to his other shoulder Jim began to pace rocking Junior gently as he went. It had been three days without any sleep because of Junior’s upset stomach while McCoy had been trying to find something that would help. Junior being half Vulcan and Half human had made it rather difficult since Vulcan’s weren’t supposed to get colic. Spock didn’t even have it when he was a child. 

“You should get some sleep. You were up with him all night last night and the night before,” Jim said as Spock’s head jerked up when it dropped too far as he began falling asleep where he sat. 

“I was not the only one,” Spock replied pulling himself to his feet probably in an effort to keep his eyes open, “You should also get some rest or it is likely we will not survive an encounter with any unforeseen circumstances.”

“And Pike can’t keep sending us milk runs to keep the Admiralty off our backs forever, I know,” Jim yawned, “But it’s only until Junior settles and the books said he would eventually once he gets into a routine and I mean he has been sleeping.”

“Just not during the night,” Spock finished moving towards him. Jim stopped his pacing when Spock placed a hand on his hip.

“Spock, “ Jim began pausing when the whimpering at his ear teetered off, “I think,” he changed his voice to a whisper moving Junior gently from is shoulder to rest in his arms, “he’s asleep,” he smiled tiredly a weight falling off his shoulders as he took in the cherub face with eyes tightly closed. 

Spock slumped against him in relief careful not to jolt their sleeping son. Jim buried his face into Spock’s warm shoulder taking in his comforting scent, “When was the last time you ate?” he mumbled.

“I do not know,” Spock blinked rocking backwards and drawing Jim with him towards their sleeping area managing miraculously not to trip on the debris scattered across the floor. Cleaning was not high on their priorities. 

“We should probably eat before we sleep,” Jim yawned carefully settling Junior in the center of the bed securing the blanket so he couldn’t roll. 

“Mmm,” Spock replied as he pulled off his tunic. Jim sat on the edge of the bed and yanked at his boot managing to pull off one before falling to his side beside the sleeping baby.

“We should go to the mess,” he mumbled eyes already drooping shut of their own accord.

“Mmm,” Spock’s reply was closer this time as the Vulcan lay on the bed, Junior nestled securely between them. 

Two hours later McCoy typed in his override code after he received no answer from his buzzing. The room was devoid of sound even though the lights were still blazing. Picking his way carefully across the lounge he stopped at the threshold of the bedroom unable to suppress a chuckle at his two superiors officers curled on the bed, Junior resting securely between them. Jim looked liked he’s just fallen into bed after shift, his gold tunic bunched up across his stomach, one boot still on his foot. Spock looked only slightly better having removed his tunic and shoes but still in his uniform blacks his hair forming a dark halo around his head. McCoy quietly checked Junior making sure the baby was safe. Jim mumbled at the intrusion curling his arm towards Junior his fingers brushing the soft blanket surrounding his son. With another smile at his best friend’s drooling face he stood and found the blankets in the wardrobe making sure Jim and Spock would stay warm before ordering the lights to 20%. On his way out he placed the syrup on the desk and quickly typed up the instructions on a stray pad. Junior could have his medicine when the little family woke up. 

JUNIOR

A week later they docked at Star Base 3 to pick up some new recruits and one of those recruits was Yeoman Rebecca Jenny a specialist in behavioral psychology specifically focused on children and Junior’s new Nanny. It had taken 2 months before Junior was born to go through hundreds of applications and after many comm interviews and debt between Spock and Jim Miss Jenny was chosen because she had some experience with Vulcan biology and Jim liked her sense of humor. Now a month later the Enterprise was much happier having both Captain and First Officer back on Alpha shift and not so sleep deprived.

“Captain your forgetting something,” Yeoman Jenny grinned as Jim reached the door to the nursery. They had been grated shore leave on Alpha Prime, a nice little planet similar to Earth in the Alpha quadrant settled in the early 23nd century. And after a few days of proper sleep Jim was eager to take Junior on his first outing not having left the ship himself is months. The only thing that put a dampener on the event was the fact that Spock had to attend a Science conference which also happened to be the reason they were ordered to Alpha Prime in the first place, so there was no getting out of it. Spock had said that he would meet them for dinner so Jim putting his ship in the hands of Scotty for the day was worth it. McCoy had also insisted saying Junior needed to get used to non-recycled air at some point. 

“I have the nappy bag, Junior’s blanket, the nappies, Junior’s bottle and his dummy, what else no I need,” Jim quickly went through his list ticking everything off as he checked the bag secured in the basket under the bassinet of the hover stroller. State of the art and Scotty approved. 

“That’s all fine Captain,” Jenny smiled as she hefted Junior from his crib, “but it’s all junk without a baby to go with it.”

Jim blinked at her, in his excitement and preparation he’d forgotten his own kid, “Right, Guess leaving him behind is out of the question,” he replied sheepishly rubbing a hand through his hair as Jenny set Junior securely into his basinet.

“As much as I would love looking after this little terror for the afternoon I have my own shore leave to get to,” Jenny chuckled smoothing down Junior’s blanket before straightening her own dark brown hair as she stood. 

She was dressed in her civilian clothes, a light sundress showing off curves even Jim had to admire, her hair done in a simple ponytail on the top of her head complementing her oval shaped face and simple make up toped off with cherry lip gloss on heart shaped lips. After a month on board she was very popular amongst the crewmen and a few crew women and today Jim knew she had a date with Ensign Lance. He was a in Spock’s department so Jim knew him well enough and he was a little shy so he found it amusing when he found out how the poor boy ended up asking out his nanny by literally spilling his entire lunch down her front. Being as polite as he is he offered to take her shopping on their next shore leave to replace what he’d ruined. It didn’t seem to matter that she was wearing her uniform at the time that could be easily replicated by requisitions. 

“No I wouldn’t want you to keep Jeff waiting,” Jim smiled knowing she was already supposed to be on her way. He’d been unable to find Junior’s favourite blanket and Spock had already left for the conference so he’d had to call her. And as she was so gracious and fallen in love with Junior at first sight she’d come running, staying to help him get everything ready for his day out. 

“You know I’d do anything for this guy,” she grinned as Jim checked the bassinet was secure in its holder and pressed the activation key so the whole this hovered centimeters above the floor, “Even keep a boy waiting,” she winked following him out the door. 

An Ensign, Ensign Almaf if Jim recalled, just recently aboard saluted as they passed. Jim nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Jenny and her amusing antidote about Jeff’s face when he tried to brush the food from her chest. He did not see the suspicious look that followed them down the corridor. 

Parting at the transporter room, Jim made his way to the shuttle bay. A four-month old baby couldn’t go in the transported according to McCoy even though Jim had read in many books that it was just fine. But he wasn’t about to question his doctor, he thought grinning as he greeted Sulu and Chekov who had volunteered to be his pilot and navigator on the very short trip down to the planet. 

“How are you today Captain, getting enough sleep?” Sulu asked with a smile sealing the door as Jim unclipped the bassinet and secured it to the seat next to his. 

“And Junior,” Chekov piped cooing down at the happily gurgling baby. 

“I am, and Junior is all smiles today,” he grinned. Now that his colic had been settled and he was sleeping regularly Junior was much happier and getting much heavier, Jim thought stretching his arms.

“That’s vonderful,” Chekov beamed the curles on his head bouncing as he took his seat beside Sulu. They sat in silence as they ran through final checks and then it was only thirty minutes before they reached the main port of Kellar, Alpha Prime’s first city. A mismatch of old and new buildings sweeping across a flat plain before teetering on the edge of 100 meter cliffs towering over the crystal ocean below. 

Junior was happily taking nap when they unloaded and made their way through security into the main city. From there it was a quick shuttle ride to the cultural district, which was close to the convention center the Intergalactic Science conference was being held. 

After a mini debt they said good bye to Sulu who made a beeline for the botanical gardens and conservatory while Jim and Chekov headed towards the more populated shopping district. Chekov was looking for a present to send home to his mother and Jim was looking for clothing for Junior. What they had he was quickly growing out of and Jim didn’t want to have to replicate all Junior’s clothing because the quality just wasn’t as good. 

The shops all lined up along one street stretching the full length of the cultural district came from every single era, and every single culture on earth and beyond all mixed together. Starting from the quaint little Tudor style corner shop to the old wooden Japanese shop house to the modern self-serve vendor. There was even a Vulcan style teahouse and pottery center that was apparently existed before Vulcan was destroyed and so was still authentic, or at least that’s what they were advertising even if they didn’t say it out right. They made the decision to avoid that shop and move on to the next. It annoyed him that people could still take advantage of the suffering of others. 

Since the shops were also filled with everything from cute little souvenirs to entire furniture suits it didn’t take them long to find a store specializing in baby clothes and accessories. Jim, not actually having a chance to shop in a baby store since he became pregnant was a little overwhelmed by all the choice. Everything they had for Junior so far had been given to them by their wonderful crew or had been replicated and it hadn’t occurred to him just what it meant to go shopping for your kid. 

“Are you alright sir?” a pretty voice asked to his left as he fingered a blue onesy on an elaborate display of model babies dressed in various coloured onesies in the embrace of a big fluffy cloud. 

“Um,” Jim faltered looking to the attendant, an Andorian, short with big brown eyes and antenna that reach his eye level, “Just wanted to get some clothes and things for this guy,” He smiled jiggling the bassinet a little making Junior giggle. 

“Oh isn’t he sweet,” she gushed making smoochie noises at Junior, her eyes widening slightly when she caught sight of his ears, “Oh my he’s Vulcan that so rare now days,” she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said looking up at him apologetically, “Oh I am so sorry I didn’t mean, just not..” she spoke through her fingers making a little hard to hear her. 

“It’s ok it’s something we have had to get used to,” he assured her trying to keep the conversation light. He could forget when he was cruising around in space people reactions to Vulcan’s since their planet was destroyed. Even though it had been over 4 years it was not something you could ever forget whether you were there or not. 

“He’s half, and his names Selek,” he continued at her inquiring look.

“Oh my isn’t that lovely,” she smiled finally lowering her hand replacing it with her shop face, “Is his mother at the Conference? I know there are a few Vulcan’s who decided to take the invitation.”

“Um yeah,” Jim nodded not sure how to answer that one without having to answer so many other questions about how Junior came to be. People now days didn’t care who you were in love with but Male pregnancy wasn’t exactly heard of in humans. 

“Ok then we better get you sorted,” she gushed once again hands flaring out to indicate all the displays, “Was there anything specific you were looking for or do you want me to show you a few things?”

“I was just looking for clothes for now and when he gets bigger,” Jim explained happy they had moved passed the awkward chit chat, “We spend most of our time in space so we don’t have access to shops a lot.”

“Oh course of course,” She beamed collecting things from various displays before pulling Jim towards the counter laying each item out so he could look at them properly. 

“These onesies are very soft, made from a blend of cotton and wool, completely organic and very warm. They also come in a big range of colours,” she explained showing him the onesies he’d been looking at before, “Or you have this brand..” she continued on explaining each and every option to him from cute onesies to toddler out fits and booties. She even brought him over hats and the tiniest gloves and ear mufflers he’d ever seen. 

“I don’t think we need anything like that,” he said looking them over not really sure why any one would make such things. 

“But aren’t Vulcan’s really susceptible to the cold?” she asked looking at him curiously.

“Oh right I suppose they are a little, but we have a temperature regulator so Junior won’t get cold or …” he tried off again when she frowned a little not sure who he was talking about, “Um that’s Selek’s nick name, I call him Junior.”

“Oh that is so sweet,” she gushed again frown turning in to a big sparkling smile, “Ok then we can move away from those then,” the professional faced returned again placing the tiny items to the side and returning her attention to the clothing once more.

“Keptain, Keptain, Keptain,” exclaimed Chekov as he came hurrying from the back of the store where he had vanished as soon as they had entered.

“Yes Mr Chekov,” Jim answered carefully eyeing the tiny sailor suit hanging from the clothes hanger in his hand. 

“You must get this, no I will get this for Junior,” he beamed proudly showing off his find, “He will look so very cute in it.”

“What do you think, you like it yes,” he grinned turning his attention to Junior who looked up at him curiously from his bassinet. A smile lit up his face as his chubby hands tried to reach out to Uncle Chekov and the colorful fabric in his hand. 

“See, he does like,” Chekov beamed, “I must buy it now Keptian,” he straightened banishing the offending clothing. 

Jim sighed, “I guess I can’t say no,” he smiled touching a soft finger to Junior’s nose as his face started to scrunch up at the loss of his new toy, “I suppose we’ll take that and these,” Jim continued placing the bundle of clothing he’d picked out with the Sales assistance help in front of her.

“Captain?” she question looking at him curiously before her eyes widened as she finally recognized him, “Oh my you’re Captain Kirk aren’t you?” she squeaked her blue face flushing darker,” I’m so sorry I didn’t realized before I mean the Enterprise is here everyone knows that but I’d have never excepted you would come it to this shop and aren’t you married to your first officer..” she babbled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to cause a fuss,” Jim sighed stopping her before she could get any further. Over the years he’d had to get used to people recognizing him saving Earth and being Captain of the Federation flag ship kind of made it impossible to be anonymous but wearing civilian clothes with a baby in tow he’d hoped he wouldn’t be so obvious, “But could you ring these up for me.”

“Oh right of course I didn’t mean to, it’s just you’re so amazing. I can’t believe you’re in my store,” she gushed finally moving round the counter and scanning his purchases. He handed over his credit chip wordlessly as she continued to babble as she wrapped up his parcels and placed them in bags. 

“Um,” she asked quietly pressing a stylus and pad over the counter, “I know that it might be inappropriate but could I have you’re autograph?”

Her big brown eyes looked at him so earnestly he found it hard to refuse, “Who should I make it out to?” he asked politely taking the stylus in had.

“It’s Talas, I’m Talas and I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for the federation and I promise not to tell anyone you’re here today,” said quickly as she watched Jim’s hand flow over the pad. 

“Thank you Talas, I appreciate it,” Jim smiled pressing the pad back towards her.

“Have a good day sir and I hope you enjoy your stay on Alpha Prime,” Her smile was more genuine this time as she handed over the bags waving them out of her store.

Chekov followed him silently his head hanging. Outside Jim managed to stuff the bags under Junior’s carriage so he didn’t have to carry them and push the stroller. 

“I’m so sorry Keptain I wasn’t thinking,” Chekov apologized quietly as they set off.

“It’s not your fault Chekov,” Jim smiled to reassure his Navigator, “It was bound to happen eventually. It was just lucky there was no one else in the store.”

“Da,” Chekov agreed returning Jim’s smile with a small one of his own.

“So I think it might be lunch time,” Jim suggested spotting a little café nestled between a towering Vietnamese shop house and glass house full of delicate glassware. 

“Da, my tummy is starting to rumble,” Chekov nodded happily following his Captain to a table just inside the little shop. 

A chirp from his communicator stopped him from picking up his menu, “Excuse me for a minute,” he told Chekov quickly before getting up and moving away from the table. 

“Kirk here,” he said into the device.

“Scotty here Captain, sorry ta contact ya on your shore leave but we have a wee problem we need you to sort for us,” Scotty’s voice came over the device sounding apologetic, “Should only take half and hour or so…”

“What’s the problem Scotty?” he asked with a frown hoping it wasn’t something to do with his Lady.

“It’s a diplomatic matter. The Alpha Prime council wanted a word and a representative demanded to be beamed up,” Scotty explained, “If it t’was any thing else I wouldn’t ask but.”

“I understand Scotty I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jim replied quickly working out how he could quell the Council’s interest in his ship, “Kirk out.”

“Hey Chekov, I need a favour,” Jim asked quickly jogging back to their table.

“Anything Keptain,” Chekov dropped his menu so he could give his full attention to his captain.

“I just need you to stay here for about an hour and look after Junior, he’s been fed and he shouldn’t need to be changed for awhile so you just need to watch him,” Jim explained quickly annoyed that his short leave with his son had been interrupted and a little scared he had no choice but to leave him behind even if it was with someone Jim trusted with his own life, “There’s been a diplomatic incident I need to deal with on the ship.”

“Of course Keptain, Junior and I will have a wonderful time,” the Ensign smiled making Junior giggle when he jiggled his bassinet.

“Good, thank you,” Jim smiled quickly planting a kiss on Junior’s forehead and promising to be back soon, “If you need anything comm me and I’ll make it up to you when I get back,” he then promised Chekov before running off in the direction of the nearest beam out point. 

JUNIOR

Just over an hour later Jim stopped abruptly in front of the café he’d left Chekov. Two women had joined the Ensign at their table, none of which he’d ever seen before all cooing over Junior cradled in Chekov’s arms. 

“Oh he’s so cute,” exclaimed one, a slim red head encouraging Junior to grab her green painted finger. 

“You’ve said that like 5 times already,” grinned the slightly darker skinned brunette instead turning to Chekov, “but its totally amazing of you to give your shore leave up and look after this guy,” She smiled her eyes sparkling at Chekov with interest when the Ensign smiled shyly at her through his pretty lashes. 

“It is always a pleasure,” Chekov reassured her, “I could no say no.”

Jim blinked as the women gushed over him,“ I bet you’ll make a fantastic father one day,” the red head praised stroking Chekov’s hand that he was using to cradle Junior. The little Russian, his cute bubbly navigator was using his infant son to pick up woman and it was bloody working too. 

“Ahhem,” Jim cleared his throat upon reaching the table to gain the occupants attention. Half a decade ago he might of egged him on but things were a little different now. 

“Keptain!?” Chekov exclaimed luckily clutching Junior tighter instead of letting go in his surprise. 

“Hello Ensign, how are you this afternoon?” he asked his blazing eyes betraying his pleasant tone. 

“I,” Chekov swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth as he regained his composure, “ I, I am vell. Did you’re, are, was the incident solved?”

“It was,” Jim nodded eyeing the girls watching him curiously, the red head blatantly running her eyes from his golden head of hair to his black leather clad feet. Junior wiggled in Chekov’s grasp fussing and whining drawing the women’s attentions once more. 

Jim held out his arm’s his eyebrow’s rising in a decent imitation of Spock, “I will take my son back now.”

Chekov stood up to pass Junior into Jim’s arms with care, “He has been quiet until now.”

“So he’s your son,” grinned the red head blatantly checking his hand and other parts of his body for any sort of jewelry that would mark him as taken, “Captain Kirk isn’t it,” she smiled holding out a hand.

“Yes and yes,” Jim nodded managing a quick juggling act so as not to drop Junior and shake the woman’s hand. She was most definitely his type 4 or 5 years ago but he really wasn’t interest. 

Leaning over Jim ignored anything else the woman was planning to say in favour of searching for Junior’s bottle already filled with formula complete with a handy button that heated it to just the right temperature. 

“So you’re all better from last shore leave then,” Jim asked in curiosity as he settled Junior in his left arm so he could maneuver the bottle with his right. It was actually nice having a child with telepathic abilities. It made it way easier to know what they wanted and while Junior was still far from his full Vulcan potential he could project strong feelings through touch like hunger and the uncomfortable feeling of having a wet bum. 

“Keptain?’ Chekov questioned not sure what he was referring to.

“You know that rash you were complaining about, the one where you couldn’t sit down because it was too uncomfortable,” Jim elaborated a mischievous spark lighting his eyes. No one would get away with using his kid as a chick magnet, not even Chekov. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Captain,” Chekov’s cheeks flushed red as the girls turned to look at him suspiciously, “I had no such thing.”

“Are you sure because I remember the girl you were with had a similar problem,” Jim finished turning to look down at Junior as he sucked happily at the bottle trying to hide the grin threatening to take over at Chekov’s scandalized expression. 

“Neit, no I wasn’t with such a girl,” Chekov denied quickly as the girls shifted away from him, the red head unfortunately moving closer to Jim.

Jim looked up head tilted to the side, “Are you calling you’re Captain a liar,” he asked curiously.

“Neit, Keptain,” Chekov quickly shook his head. 

“Jim,” Spock’s voice came form his left and Chekov blanched. The Vulcan had commed him just as Jim was about to leave the Enterprise. He’d determined that the lectures for the remainder of the afternoon were of no interesting to him and asked where he could meet him. Jim of course said the café he’d left Junior and Chekov since he was now very hungry and was heading that way anyway. 

“Ensign Chekov,” Spock nodded to Chekov pulling a chair from an unoccupied table and placed it firmly between the red head and Jim. Her disgruntled gaze turned quickly to disappointed as Jim leaned over giving Spock a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting, “Dearest,” Jim smirked causing the Vulcan to raise his eyebrow at his endearment. 

“I think it’s time we left,” said the brunet standing up quickly stepping further away from Chekov as she did so indicating for her friend to follow.

“That’s probably a good idea,” the red head nodded averting her gaze from Spock and Jim as she stood.

“You do not have to leave, we hav’ not spoken for long enough,” Chekov cut in quickly standing as well trying to offer them back their seats.

“Good bye Chekov,” replied the brunet stepping back quicker then necessary as her eyes snapped to the street.

“That was not nice Keptain,” Chekov pouted falling back into his seat as he watched the two girls disappear into the crowds. Neither of them had gotten to the point of giving the Ensign their number Jim guessed. 

“Neither is seeing your 4 month old son being used to pick up women,” Jim replied placing the now empty bottle on the table before pulling a cloth out of the stroller. He draped it over his shoulder before lifting Junior to burp him. 

“I am sorry Keptain I didn’t mean too,” He tried looking all innocent, “They just came over when they noticed how cute Junior is.”

“Ensign Chekov lying is not a trait well looked upon for a Starfleet officer,” Spock pointed out eyes narrowing just slightly when he deduced what had been going on. The boy’s reputation for womanizing was all over the ship by now even when no one believed their cute and very young navigator could be capable of such things. Many of course began to blame it on Jim’s influence but he swore he had nothing to do with it and that was surprisingly the truth too. Chekov had learnt his ways at some point but from where no one knew. 

“I’m sorry Commander, Keptain it won’t happen again,” he replied after a moment with a lot more sincerity.

Spock looked to Jim and he met his gaze.

“I think public humiliation is enough for now since I still need you to help Sulu fly the shuttle back to the ship,” Jim sighed unable to really punish the boy when he reminded Jim so much of him at that age even when thinking it made him feel so old, “But your 22 now, you have to be more thoughtful of your actions in future and I do expect you to clean the rec rooms until they shine when we get back to the ship.”

“I will Captain, I am sorry,” he looked dejectedly at the table having lost his prey and been scolded by his Captain and Commander whom he held a deep respect for. 

“Good, now that’s sorted,” Jim nodded, “I think I’d like some lunch, you hungry Spock?”

“I am,” Spock replied dark gaze sweeping across the café forcing those bold enough to goggle at the conversation to look away, “But perhaps it would be best if we find another establishment.”

“Sure,” Jim managed to point while still holding Junior in the opposite direction the girls had stalked off in, “I think I saw I nice place with vegetarian options in that direction.”

“Very well,” Spock inclined his head standing so he could take charge of the hover stroller, “If you will excuse us.”

Jim told Chekov that he would comm him when they wanted to head back and followed his husband down the street Junior snuggling into his shoulder. 

“You don’t think I was a little soft do you?” Jim asked falling into step beside Spock. 

“Perhaps a little,” Spock replied avoiding a man that dodged in front of the stroller, “however I do not think Ensign Chekov will do such an thing a second time.”

“No I don’t think he will,” Jim grinned recalling the stricken look on Chekov’s face when he realized he’d been caught. 

JUNIOR

Shore leave after the ‘Chekov Incident’ as Jim decided to label it was quiet pleasant. After lunch they continued to wonder around the shops finding interesting and fun little knick-knacks. He’d even managed to find a little present for Yeoman Jenny for being such a great Nanny. 

Then when the shops became too boring Spock suggested a bus trip to the cliffs. The bus ride took them through some very interesting parts of the city before it reached its destination and a whole bunch of tourists including Jim, Spock and Junior tumbled out. 

Jim went straight to the railing leaning over precariously to take a look at the steal grey sea churning below. Spock trailed behind with Junior secured in the stroller hand ready to pull his spouse from the edge when necessary. 

The view itself was spectacular as the Alpha Centuri, the system’s star dipped into the horizon sending a blazing column across the water pulling the shadows from the cliffs. The buildings only 10 meters from the 100 meter drop appeared golden before the light quickly faded ending a beautiful clear day. 

Jim looked to Spock with a smile Junior secure in his arms so he could see the sunset as well. Life was good. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: and finally after so long I have finished another chapter for Junior. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon and will feature more of Nanny Jenny. Lol. 
> 
> Oh and hope you enjoyed Chekov’s womanizing ways I could not resist. Because I mean anyone who’s watched TOS knows he’s a player. And with his cute curls and doe eyes from the movie few women could resist him lol :P 
> 
> Please please review and tell me what you think. It is always a boost to my writing and ego. :D


	3. Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: And here’d the next chapter. I don’t feel like much has happened but I’m trying to build it up a little before I get to the fun stuff. But I hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg

5 Months Old

Jim folded a little blue onesy with orange swirls around the feet trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake a slumbering Junior. Starfleet had finally assigned them a more challenging mission then staring at stars all day. The planet, Mark 234 orbiting Sol GM2537 in the Obcurbi Nebular was an M class planet star fleet was considering placing a colony on. It was the Enterprise’s job to do a more thorough survey of the planet after the preliminaries done by the USS Dauntless and Jim was enjoying the change even though he didn’t have all that much involvement. 

Survey’s and anything sciencey was Spock’s department so his Vulcan had been busy for the past 2 weeks organizing his department, running experiments collecting samples. And the 2 weeks spent getting to Mark 234 he’d spent his time going over and checking every single report he’d done when sleep deprived to ensure there were no mistakes. All in all since Shore leave on Alpha Prime they hadn’t had much time alone together between ships duties and taking care of Junior. Spock had even spent a few nights in the labs leaving Jim to fend for himself for the first time since they had Junior. 

Luckily he had Yeoman Jenny, who basically was his savior whenever he felt out of his depth. Now that everyone was actually busy with their own projects including Bones, his team being responsible for cataloguing anything that could be harmful or helpful to the health of humanoid life forms and Uhura who was immersed in cataloguing all naturally occurring radio frequencies that could effect subspace transmission, he had no one else to turn to for advice. He could of course just barge in and interrupt what ever anyone was doing but be could never take any of his crew from their work. So Jenny, who being his Nanny was very knowledgeable about these things was his best choice. She was also a lot of fun most of the time and not too patronizing when he freaked out over Junior getting the sniffles. That incident turned out to be Junior just not liking the smell of his cologne, a new one he’d picked up on Alpha prime. He never wore it again after that and Junior stopped sniffling. That little incident did end up proving that Junior had a more sensitive sense of smell then a full-blooded Vulcan, which fascinated Spock and McCoy. Just because Junior was now born didn’t stop him from being a scientific miracle. Jim was just happy the people cataloguing his physiology would never treat him like a lab rat. 

Placing the last pair of tiny socks in the bright yellow and pink draws set next to the changing table Jim stopped down to collect up the collection of toys that had taken up residence on the floor. Spending his day off from signing survey party approvals and writing out mission reports cleaning Junior’s nursery was surprisingly therapeutic even if it something he would not have considered as a relaxing part time several months ago.

“Oh Captain, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come in unannounced,” Jim’s attention changed from the spotted teddy bear he was picking up to the sound of the door sliding open with a squeak of compressed air. 

“Good morning Yeoman, what are you doing here on your day off?” He asked brushing off Yeoman Jenny’s apology as he stood teddy bear joining the other toys balanced precariously against his chest with his other hand. 

“I just thought I might check how you’re doing, no emergencies I hope,” Yeoman Jenny plastered a smile on her face as she stepped in to the room. She was quick to dart in and save a little wooden train and ring of plastic keys before they hit the floor. 

“Thanks,” Jim grinned chucking the rest in the toy box before he dropped more, “Junior’s taking his morning nap so no worries.”

“Did he drink all his milk?” she asked quietly leaning over the crib to take in Juniors sleeping face, a sight that would never stop putting little butterflies of affection in his stomach. His son was definitely the cutest baby he’d ever seen and he would deny it if anyone called him bias. 

“Yep, every last drop,” he whispered back unable to stop himself from leaning over and stroking Junior’s soft cheek smiling when his son leaned into his touch, “and he had a good burp after before going right to sleep.”

Jim looked up finally looking at the woman properly seeing the redness rimming her eyes and the faltering smile, “Jenny,” is asked softly drawing her away from the crib, “Is everything all right, you usually don’t come here on your day off unless I’m having one of my freak out moments?”

“I um, “ she looked away her hand raising to hide her eyes from her inquiring Captain, “I guess it’s only natural to go to the place you feel most comfortable when..” she trailed of her head turning to the crib indicating to Jim how much she’d come to treat Junior like one of her many siblings she helped raise when her parents where off planet. 

“I think we better discuss this else where,” Jim decided not wanting to wake Junior. He ushered her towards their living room after setting Scotty’s version of a baby monitor. 

“Here, have seat,” he offered the sniffling girl a seat before picking up the box of tissues on the sideboard and placed them in her lap. He’d had too much experience with crying women then he would have liked and he still didn’t know what he should do most of the time. 

“You want to tell me what’s wrong, promise I’ll keep it all confidential,” he tried to keep his voice light so she mood wouldn’t dip any further, “Captain’s honor.”

“I’m sorry to trouble you Captain, this isn’t really something you should deal with,” she replied sadly in an attempt to offer him a watery smile as he sat on the coffee table in of her.

“I’m the Captain I deal with everything that goes on in this ship,” Jim said pompously garnering a small smile. 

“Jeff broke up with me,” she blurted blowing her nose quickly to cover the tears leaking from her sorrowful brown eyes, “I mean we’ve only been going out a month but I really liked him and no one has ever been so sweet to me.”

“Hey now it’s ok,” Jim patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. He never though shy Jeff would have to nerve to break up with such a pretty lady, “Did he tell you why?” he asked quietly.

“Said something about not wanting to be a screen or something then he scampered off,” she shook her head miserably, “I thought we were going ok, I mean all our dates so far have been a lot of fun and we were getting on well. I never expected it to end so quickly you know,” she spoke quietly between she sniffles whipping at her eyes with a clean tissue, “I think it’s mostly shock.”

“Probably, but you both seem to really like each other,” Jim tried not really sure what to say. Before Spock he’d only ever had one long term relationship and that had ended when the girl Ruth had left for collage. Every other woman he’d either broken up with within 2 weeks or was a one-time thing. 

Jim cringed when she head dropped and more tears flowed. Obviously that had not been the right thing to say. Switching from the table to the couch Jim drew her in to his arms. His mother always seemed to appreciate it when she was crying about his dad. 

Moments later his door chirped sliding open to reveal Yeoman Rand holding several pads. Jenny pulled away from Jim quickly hiding her face before he could blink.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you Captain,” Janice squeaked slightly scandalized seeing her Captain with his arms around his very attractive nanny. 

“Does no one knock any more,” Jim muttered brushing himself off as he stood turning to face his Yeoman with a smile, “What can I do for you?”

“Just had a few forms to drop off, nothing too urgent,” she replied eyes darting between her Captain and the woman curled up on the couch noting that the Commander was no where in sight.

“Thank you Yeoman,” Jim replied taking the pads from her as he stepped forwards so she would have to step back into the corridor, “I’ll take a look at them tonight.”

“Just have them done by Friday,” she nodded quickly making a quick retreat.

“I better go,” Jenny muttered wiping her face and adjusting her clothes so she looked a little more presentable.

“Ok,” Jim nodded, “You sure you’re going to be ok?” he asked always worried about the well being of his crew. 

“Yeah, I’ll probably be all better tomorrow, just needed to get it all out you know,” she replied slipping out the door, “But thank you.”

“No problems,” Jim tried a small smile seeing the embarrassed flush filling the woman’s cheeks as she disappeared down the corridor. Crying on your Captain’s shoulder would be embarrassing for anyone. 

A whimper over the baby monitor had him retreating back into the room as the worry over his nanny’s love life was replaced by Junior’s cry for attention. 

JUNIOR

“She seriously walked in on them, really?!” exclaimed a young red clad lieutenant in an excited whisper catching Jim’s attention as he was about to enter the main rec room. Shifting a squirming Junior to his other shoulder he paused at the door finding something vaguely familiar in the three women’s conversation. 

“Yes, they were hugging or maybe kissing, but either way she pulled away real quick and then he basically kicked her out,” the brunet science officer confirmed also keeping her voice low. 

“You think that could have been because she didn’t knock though,” suggested the third also a science officer, but a bottle blonde Andorian sounding way more reasonable. 

“Well maybe, but she still pulled away and if they weren’t doing anything wrong…” the brunet trailed off using suggestion rather then words to emphasis her point. 

“You don’t really think he would though, I mean before maybe but not now, especially now…” The red lieutenant replied hesitantly, Wum’bessi Jim finally recognized, the brunet then had to be Lieutenant Yeck and the blonde was Ensign Barns. The three women were always seen socializing and trying to get shifts together. 

“You know what he was like in the academy,” Lieutenant Yeck told them causing Jim to narrow his eyes. If they were implying what he though he was not pleased. 

“Yeah but he hasn’t done any of that, not seriously anyway since,” Wum’bessi said with a serious tone.

“You don’t think she might be you know trying to seduce him do you?” asked Barns.

“Hey sweetie,” Uhura surprised him taking Junior from his arms without much of a struggle cooing at the cute baby smiling up at her.

“Good evening Captain,” she smiled finally deciding to acknowledging him and causing the conversation just inside the door to end abruptly confirming Jim’s suspicions. They had been talking about him cheating on Spock with his nanny, something even Jim though was cliché. It was however a problem. 

“Uhura, how are you this evening,” Jim put on a grin following the lieutenant into the rec room casting an eye over the ladies who where keeping their eyes firmly on the table in front of them. 

“You don’t think he heard do you?” whispered Yeck not quietly enough.

“Just be quiet,” Wum’bessi scolded Jim heard before they moved to far away to hear them in the crowded rec room. The crew always took advantage of their down time play card games, exchanging research and some just simply sitting around and having a drink. They called out, greeting him and Uhura saying how cute Junior was as they passed. 

“Spock’s still in the labs so he’ll be late,” Uhura said gracefully falling on a free couch causing Junior to giggle in delight. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell me,” Jim frowned finding a comfortable spot beside her. 

“I was there collecting samples of that teal and green plant that gives off a high resonance frequency and he told me and since I was coming to meet you anyway it was more logical for me to tell you,” she grinned down at Junior still more interested in the baby then her dashing Captain. 

“Mmmm,” Jim hummed a little annoyed. If anyone was cheating it was Spock cheating on him with his science projects, “How late did he say he would be?” 

“He said approximately 32 minutes,” Uhura replied promptly closing her hands over her face and removing them abruptly with an exclamation of ‘peek a boo’. Junior broke into peals of giggling reaching out for Uhura’s hands as they returned to her face. 

“E’llo Captain, Miss Uhura,” Scotty plopped down on the couch across from them before Jim could reply.

“Hey Scotty,” Jim nodded as the man shuffled forwards tickling Junior’s ear.

“E’llo little one,” he grinned as Junior managed to twist a little on Uhura’s knee forcing her to hold him in place as he tried to grab at Scotty’s hand.

“So how’s my lady been today Scotty?” Jim asked leaning forwards looking forward to hear more about ships business after a day of cleaning house. 

“Aye, She’s good Captain, had a chance to upgrade the shield format and I’ll link it up tomorrow to give us a boost if anyone decides we’re a target,” Scotty spoke as he wiggled his finger just outside Junior’s reach, “And it’ll work 40% better if we run into any space debris.”

“Great,” Jim nodded. 

“You heading down to planet tomorrow?” Uhura asked jiggling her knees up and down causing Junior’s eyes to light up like Spock’s did whenever he found a fascinating Science conundrum.

“Yep, I’m leading the expedition into the rock formations, see if we can find any useful minerals and such,” He grinned. It was great now that Junior was born and Spock and Bones had reason to stop him going on proper exploratory missions. 

“Mr. Spock going with you,” Scotty grinned a humorous light in his eye finally letting Junior catch his finger.

“Of course,” Jim winked. Even though he could go without resistance did not mean that Spock would be left behind.

“Keptain,” Chekov bounced from his table he and Sulu were sharing with two female crew, “Did you try the cute sailor outfit I picked for Junior?” he asked tickling junior under his chin. 

“Not yet,” Jim shook his head in amusement. The ensign had asked him that same question every other day since shore leave on Alpha Prime and it amused him each time. 

“Ahh, but Keptain he would be so cute in it,” he whined dropping on the end of Scotty’s couch that wasn’t occupied.

“I’d like to see this outfit too,” Uhura joined in moving her long ponytail from Junior’s reach as the baby attempted to put it in his mouth. 

“Aye Captain,” Scotty nodded, “Chekov’s been mentioning it nonstop.”

“He won’t shut up about it,” Sulu joined in nodding to the others in greeting before shoving Chekov’s knees aside so he could sit between the navigator and Engineer. 

“Hey,” Chekov protested shoving Sulu’s shoulder.

“Now boy’s,” Scotty scolded, “I dant wanna have ta separate ya.”

“Bones,” Jim looked up with a grin as a shadow fell between their couches. 

“Hi,” Bones scolded before softening as he picked up Junior from Uhura’s lap with a polite ‘excuse me Miss’, “How’s this terror been?” he asked Junior giggling as he flew through the air before being settled against a strong chest. 

“He’s good,” Jim grinned, “He even napped for a few hours this afternoon, he’s drinking all his formula and eating most of his mash.”

“That’s good, isn’t it darling,” McCoy actually cooed, Junior protesting as the doctor’s stubble rubbed against his soft cheek. 

“Oh I’m sorry little um,” he cooed again letting Junior pull at his ear in retaliation. It had freaked Jim out the first time he’d see Bones coo over his kid, but then he remembered the rare times he’d seen the Doctor with his own kid who brought out his softer side. Junior it seemed did the same thing, but that did not mean he gave the same treatment to Junior’s parents.

“What are you doing bringing Chris out so late anyway, you should have him tucked in bed,” he returned to scolding.

“It’s not that late and does he look tired to you,” Jim shot back quickly pointing at the baby now pulling on the collar of the Doctor’s science blues.

“You need to make sure he has a proper sleep schedule or he’ll never settle,” He’s growl slightly softened because cause he didn’t want to upset Junior now happily grabbing at the Doctor’s fringe. 

Jim suppressed a grin. Add a baby and Bones just wasn’t as scary, “I know and his schedule says he doesn’t have to be in bed for another hour,” he shot back. It was still really early, only 6 o’clock ships time. 

“You been sleeping enough,” McCoy stared down at him eyes narrowing as he looked Jim over probably cataloguing every sign of possible medical disaster. 

“Yes, now that Junior’s sleeping through most of the night I’m all set,” Jim reassured him just to get out from under his stare. The doctor hummed at him in disproval but decided to let it go for the moment. 

Junior leaned over McCoy’s shoulder reaching and gurgling forcing the doctor to adjust his grip if he didn’t want to drop the child.

“Spock,” Jim beamed standing to greet his husband and upon seeing much of the room glancing their way decided to quell any rumors about their relationship. But instead of jumping the Vulcan since it would be very unbecoming of a starship captain to do such a thing in public he sauntered towards him.

“Jim, I apologies for being late” Spock’s lips twitched as his Captain’s hands curled over his hips.

“It’s ok but tell me properly next time yeah,” Jim said leaning in allowing Spock to close the gap between their lips the Vulcan’s hands stroking over Jim’s arms. It was chase, just a touch of lips but it was more then enough to assure the crew their command crew was perfectly happy. 

But their happy moment smiling at each other was broken at Junior’s wail as he tried to crawl out of the doctor’s arms towards his Parents.

“Selek,” Spock reached around Jim taking Junior from McCoy, “There is no need to make a fuss,” he said softly cradling the whimpering child to his chest. Jim could not help the small smile form across his lips as he leaned in stroking a hand through Junior’s fine hair soothing his whimpers. Spock was proving to be a great father. 

“Awe, I don’t want to be disrespectful but you guys are so cute,” Gushed one of the Crewwomen who were sitting with Chekov and Sulu.

“Da,” Chekov agreed nodding along enthusiastically with all the others. 

Then a flash caught everyone by surprise before Jim could step back, “Sorry couldn’t resist,” Uhura grinned holding up a shinny silver camera no bigger then her palm. Jim had no idea where the camera came from but he grinned lazily placing a kiss on top of Junior’s head before stepping back. He decided he didn’t need to know, “So we having dinner or what, I’m famished,” he asked instead. 

“Yes, I require nourishment as well,” Spock agreed leading the way from the rec room to the mess hall which was just next door. 

Jim followed catching a glimpse of Lieutenant Wum’bessi shove Yeck saying something causing the woman to look sheepish as he passed. Looks like he fixed that issue he though smiling happily joining his husband and child in the corridor. Bones, Uhura and Scotty filed out behind him as the other two returned to their card game with the pretty Crewwomen. 

JUNIOR

“I am so sorry Sir, I didn’t realize she would start spreading it around,” Rand apologized looking so stricken, “ I mean it did look a little suss, but I should think that I know you better and I didn’t think you were kissing her or anything.”

Jim blinked at his Yeoman holding out the reports he was meant to give her. Her outburst was a little unexpected but at least now he knew she didn’t mean to start the rumors he thought he’d stopped the night before.

“To what incident are you referring?” Spock questioned suddenly at his shoulder causing Rand to cringle looking between them sheepishly like she’d ‘let the cat out of the bag’ or something.

“Captain, Commander, I..”

Jim pushed the pads into her hands cutting off her apology, “Hey its ok, I’ll have to make an announcement or something but it will all be fine.” It seemed the rumor of him sleeping with his Nanny had escalated quickly even after his attempt to subtly point out that Spock was the only one for him. Rand of course being the first to give any proof to the rumor felt horrible when she heard of Jim’s supposed infidelity that morning at breakfast. And of course Spock being cooped up in the science labs and not having gone to breakfast yet had not heard anything, nor had Jim said anything, which was probably a mistake on his part. 

“I’ll back you up all the way,” Rand nodded looking determined to right her wrong as she glanced between him and Spock still waiting for an answer to his question. 

“That would be appreciated,” Jim smiled placing a hand on her shoulder to subtly direct her to the door, “Now I have to get ready to head down to the planet and you need to distribute those reports.”

“Of course Captain,” She saluted and strode with new determination towards the turbo lifts pads clutched to her chest.

“Explain,” Spock ordered arms crossing over his chest.

Jim had seen Spock jealous before because some ambassador or delegate got too close in meetings or a girl or guy decided to flirt when they were on shore leave. Each time the Vulcan had been fully aware of Jim’s disinterest even when he flirted back a little so he wouldn’t seem impolite, but this time it was something else. Not accusation exactly however it didn’t stop Jim from cringing under the Vulcan’s gaze.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t think it was anything really,” Jim started getting a raised eyebrow for his efforts. With their bond Jim knew that Spock was aware he hadn’t done anything with their nanny but didn’t mean he wouldn’t require an explanation.

“Ok fine,” Jim huffed not really wanting to air Jenny’s troubles, but its not like Spock would actually say anything to anyone, “Miss Jenny came to the nursery yesterday to see Junior because she was upset over her boyfriend dumping her for no good reason. I comforted her and Rand walked in when I was hugging her.”

“And these rumors have started because she told one of her friends about this,” Spock queried dropping his hands to his sides which showed his concern.

“Yeah,” Jim nodded, “I over heard a few crewwoman talking about it last night and thought I’d changed their opinion with our little display, but I guess it didn’t work.” 

Spock’s eyebrow went up again, “I did find it most irregular as you usually refrain from such displays of physical affection for my sake, however I had assumed it was because we have not been intimate since we received orders to survey Mark 234.”

Jim grinned, “A logical deduction and something we need to rectify as soon as possible, but no,” he shook his head taking Spock hand’s, “I did it because wanted everyone to know I only have eyes for you.”

“I see,” Spock’s eyes softened as he curled their hands together tone becoming serious as he continued, “However this matter will have to be addressed as it may affect the crew’s trust in you and there for any orders you give.”

“I know,” Jim replied letting his head drop against Spock’s warm shoulder letting the rest of his words become muffled, “but how do I even do that. Hey everyone I’m not screwing my nanny so please stop spreading rumors.”

“Perhaps not in such crude language but that would suffice,” Spock rested a hand over the back of Jim’s neck massaging the tense muscles, “Your crew respects you and I am sure 86.4% of the crew will not believe the rumors.”

“And the other 13.6%?” Jim questioned melting under Spock’s touch.

“New recruits or known gossips,” Spock confirmed. 

“Um sorry, sorry didn’t mean to impose,” Jenny squeaked jumping back behind the corner towards Junior’s nursery the baby fussing in her arms, “But I can’t find Selek’s Blankie and he’s getting fussy. And you didn’t answer when I knocked, but now I know why..” 

“It’s ok we’re not being explicit,” Jim grinned cutting of her embarrassed babbling allowing Spock to step away so they didn’t make their nanny more uncomfortable.

“Oh don’t even mention that,” she gaged staying firmly out of sight, “ I really don’t want to know.”

“I believe Selek’s blanket is here Yeoman,” Spock interrupted to stop Jim’s jokes before they became too inappropriate picking up the orange and green monstrosity that was Junior’s beloved blanket. 

“Oh um thanks,” Jim heard her mutter as Spock handed her the blanket, “He should be fine now,” she assured him as Jim moved forward. 

Junior’s whimpers stopped as his hands grasped the soft fabric pulling it to his face and Jim could feel a happy spark in the back of his mind. As Junior grew the family bond he shared with Jim and Spock grew too and Jim relished every emotion Junior sent. It did mean he had to be careful what he felt though because even with Spock helping through their marital bond he couldn’t block all emotion Jim ended up sending back. 

“Hey little man,” Jim grinned swooping to pluck Junior from Jenny’s arms to give him a big kiss and cuddle. Once Junior was old enough he would be able to shield the bond himself but for now Jim was happy to be happy, “You take care while daddy and papa are gone.”

Junior giggled pressing his blanket into Jim’s cheek. It would be the first time leaving Junior on the ship while they were on an away mission and Jim was trying not to feel too anxious about it. 

“Selek,” Spock leaned in placing a gentle hand on Junior’s head ruffling his fine black hair showing he too was a little apprehensive even if he would never admit it. 

“Don’t worry Captain, Commander I’ll take good care of him,” Jenny grinned Jim allowing her to take Junior from his arms. 

“Don’t worry we trust you,” Jim winked patting Junior’s head one last time before they headed towards the door.

“We will return at 1500 ships time,” Spock said, “however if we are needed we will have our communicators.”

“Of course of course,” Jenny nodded with a smile ushering them out the door, “I’ll call you if anything is a miss but I’m pretty sure I have everything now.”

“Until then Yeoman,” Jim nodded before leading the way down the corridor Spock at his side.

JUNIOR

“Found anything interesting Spock?” Jim asked crouching next to a weird red rock with blue veins running through its length. The tricorder was picking up traces of iron and copper, a combination not usually found together but they made such a beautiful pattern and Jim couldn’t help but smile. 

“The combinations of metals found within the rocks is curious, however we have yet to identify any unknown minerals,” Spock replied from beside the towering cliff face about 5 meters away that made up the wall of the canyon they were traversing. 

“Well you can’t have everything,” Jim grinned dusting himself off as he stood looking over the rest of the landing party, three blue shirts tricorders out scanning everything in sight and two red shirts keeping watch making sure nothing snuck up on them. 

“Let’s move on shall we,” Jim pointed towards the end of the canyon as he approached Spock, “Your scans said there was supposed too be a series of lakes that way didn’t they.”

“You are correct Captain,” Spock inclined his head in agreement flicking off his tricorder.

“Ok everyone, lets continue,” Jim called out making sure he was heard before moving off. 

As the terrain sloped gradually downwards the large rocks littering the path eventually crumbling away into small stones making each step precarious as the ground threatened to slide from under their feet. 

Turning to point at a red dusted plant sticking out of the Canyon high above them he felt a pull. Caught off guard his foot slipped, attempting to catch himself he felt his hands scrap against the rocks as he landed heavily on his side. 

“Jim!” Spock was by his side in an instant, the others not far behind with their own cries of alarm.

“It’s ok, I’m alright,” Jim groaned sitting up feeling the sting of ripped skin as he dusted off his hands.

“You are injured,” Spock gripped his wrists gently so he could see the full damage to Jim’s palms now streaked with red and blue dust as it stuck to his grazed and bleeding skin.

“It’s just a graze,” Jim replied flitching when Spock splashed water from his canteen to clean the dirt from his hands so he could get a better look at the damage.

“You will still need medical attention,” Spock told him his eyebrows dipping as he made sure all the dirt was gone. 

Lieutenant Haddy handed Spock a medicated pad from the small field medical kit McCoy had insisted they bring without having to be asked. The others looked on the concern reflected in their eyes that should be reserved for when someone had a spear through their stomach or something rather then a few scraps. 

Bloody worrywarts Jim thought with a sigh annoyed he had to go and fall over on the first away mission since the disaster that was Ginlalei, “It’s barely anything,” he protested but the Vulcan ignored him as he dabbed at his left hand, which had come off a bit worst then his right, “While I appreciate all the concern it is just a scrap,” Jim turned to his crewmen since he wasn’t getting anywhere with his husband, “Go survey this area and we can move on when I’m patched up.”

“Sir..” Haddy started, the third in command of the trop and the unofficial spokes person. He stopped at Jim’s look and nodded shooing the others off to go scan things, but he and the other red shirt Waqri turned to each end of the canyon barely moving more then two meters away. 

“Guess some people listen to be,” Jim muttered pulling his left hand back as Spock finished wrapping his palm.

“They are merely concerned for your welfare,” Spock replied beginning on the other hand. Jim chose not to reply. He was always glad to know that his crew cared as much for his welfare as he care of theirs but it still wasn’t something he was used to or comfortable with.

“You did not just simply fall,” Spock spoke up finally leaning back as he finished with Jim’s hand, “I also felt the pull.”

“What?” Jim looked up in surprise.

“It seems Selek’s telepathy has grown and he does not like us being so far from him,” Spock explained packing away the medical bag Haddy had left with him. 

Jim pulled himself to his feet brushing off his now red and blue stained pants careful of his newly bandaged hands, “That was Junior, the bond?” he questioned as Spock followed him to his feet.

“Yes,” Spock nodded once eyes sweeping over his Captain from head to toe making sure there were no more injuries, “However because of your untrained mind you felt the pull much stronger then I did.”

“Right, but he’s otherwise ok right, I mean I didn’t feel anything else,” Jim needed to confirm already planning the way back to the beam out point. 

Spock closed his eyes taking a moment before answering, “The bond is otherwise silent, and I do not believe Selek was doing it consciously.” 

“So that means what exactly?” Jim said picking his tricorder up without really checking to see if it was broken from his fall. 

“From my readings it is normal for a child to accidentally pull on their parental bond when it is stretch due to a large distance between parents and child, however it is considered healthy to allow such distance so the child can become accustomed to it and to encourage independence,” Spock lectured securing the medical bag around his shoulders.

“So we continue on then,” Jim decided even if he had to ignore the anxious turn of his stomach. If Junior was ok then they should continue on their mission, but as a new parent Jim couldn’t shake the need to get back to his child as soon as possible.

“It will only take 14.3 minute to reach the lake and 56.7 minutes to return to the beam out point,” Spock said as Jim signaled for the others to move forwards once again.

“Yeah we’ll be back before we know it,” Jim smiled to reassure them both as he brushed against Spock’s side needing to feel the Vulcan’s warmth. 

“Indeed,” Spock nodded subtly quicken in his pace so Jim had to lengthen his stride to keep up even if the rocks threatened to slide from under his feet once more. 

Less then 1.6 hours later they were back on the ship, and while the vast blue waters of the lakes reflecting the light of Sol GM2537 onto the scattered the red and blue streaked rocks was a sight to behold, nothing could compare to the smile on Juniors face as they appeared on the transporter pad. 

“He was getting all grizzly with you guys gone so I thought I would bring him to meet you,” Jenny grinned at them holding out the child for Jim to take. 

“Hey little man,” Jim grinned anxiety receding as he handed off his tricorder to Ensign Lills and took Junior into his arms.

“You must be careful of your hands,” Spock protested eyebrows twitching downwards as he plucked Junior from Jim’s arm’s after the man only managed one cuddle.

“Hey that’s not very nice,” Jim protested right back as Junior settled against Spock’s shoulder reaching a pudgy hand to tug at his ear lob. 

“It was necessary to ensure you did not drop him,” Spock replied nodding to his blue shirts as they left the transporter room to analyze their findings and write reports and what not. 

“Where are you injured,” Jim glaring at Jenny when she couldn’t stop a chuckle at McCoy’s words as he strode through the doors into the transporter room medical scanner at the ready. 

“Bones everything is fine, I don’t know why..” 

“The Captain has grazed his hands,” Spock cut him off before he could reassure the Doctor was mistaking.

“I knew it,” Bones growled shoving his scanner at Jenny as he took Jim’s hands into his without a pause, “I swear every time you leave this ship, and even when you don’t..”

“It’s a graze,” Jim growled back even as he let the doctor unravel the bandages, “ and I don’t get injured every time I leave my ship.”

“That is true,” Spock inclined his head shifting Junior’s hand away from his ear.

“Yeah see and Spock would know,” Jim grinned. 

“You are injured 88.4% of the time you leave the ship,” Spock continued causing Jim’s grin to fall into a frown.

“And that’s basically every time,” McCoy growled finally dropping Jim’s hands, “Let’s get you to sickbay.”

“It’s a graze,” Jim protested again setting his feet as the doctor headed towards the door.

“And you got it on a planet we barely know anything about, which means you could have any number of nasty bacteria in those wounds,” McCoy swung around grabbing Jim’s wrist, “So your coming with me.”

“Fine, alright no need to pull,” Jim growled pulling his wrist from the doctor’s grip, “I’ll meet you on the Bridge before debrief,” he said to Spock before placing a kiss on Junior’s head, “And I’ll see you after that.”

“Is it really true?” Jenny asked looking curiously after the Captain and the Doctor as they disappeared into the corridor. 

“Is what true Yeoman?” Spock inquired handing the gurgling Junior back to his nanny.

“The Captain is injured on 88% of away mission’s,” she clarified settling Junior in her arms.

“It is,” Spock replied before moving towards the door, “If I am required I will be on the bridge.”

“Can I ask what percentage of away missions you get injured on Mr. Spock?” Jenny asked tentatively. 

“74.3%,” Spock said after a pause before moving out the door.

“Oh,” Jenny attempted a smile holding Junior a little closer. 

“Best we get going too,” she finally said nodding to the transporter tech as she headed back to the nursery trying not to worry too much about the fact that her young charge may end up without parents at the end of their voyage. 

JUNIOR

“Wait what are you talking about?” Jenny’s voice carried from the nursery as Jim entered his and Spock’s quarters to pick up a new gold tunic before heading to the bridge. The Doctor had decided to commandeer his old one to test for pathogens and other nasties he could have collected from the rocks when he fell. Jim thought it was a little over kill when he’d just spent half an hour collecting blood and skin sampled before patching Jim’s hands with the dermal generator. 

“There’s a rumor you’re sleeping with the Captain,” replied Uhura’s matter of fact voice.

“Eww, that’s just wrong,” Jenny gagged, “He’s married and he’s like, he’s like my father or something, just Eww.” 

“I’m not that old, ” Jim said finding himself in the conversation stepping into the nursery.

“Captain?!” The woman exclaimed looking a little sheepish they had been caught.

“I’m only 30 you know,” he scolded hands on his hips his eyes narrowing at the two women sitting in the arm chairs that had been brought in for Spock and Jim for Junior’s reading time. Junior sat happily on Uhura’s lap gumming the ear of a bright green stuffed rabbit. 

“Really,” Jenny looked shocked, her twinkling eyes giving away her joke.

“Yes really,” Jim nodded tugging at the hem of his clean tunic a habit he may have picked up from Spock.

“You know I always thought he looked older then that,” Uhura grinned at Jenny.

“Ga,” Junior agreed.

“I do not and you know it,” Jim glared turning to his son, “and you are so not allowed to agree.”

“Ga,” Junior replied abandoning his rabbit to reach for his daddy.

“You know you may just look tired,” Uhura continued handing Junior up so Jim could take him, “Or it could be the wrinkles.”

“That is definitely it, the tired part not he wrinkles part,” Jim agreed pulling Junior’s hand away before he started tugging at his ear. The kid had developed a real fascination with ears lately and it was not pleasant when he managed to get a good grip. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the bridge?” Jenny asked with a smile.

“Yeah, but I needed a new shirt,” he replied having to pulling Junior’s hand back once again, this time causing Junior to grizzle annoyed he could not reach his goal, “Oh and don’t worry about the rumor I’ll get it cleared up,” Jim reassured her.

“At least I know what Jeff was talking about,” she looked down at her lap losing her smile. 

“What do you mean?” Uhura asked her voice lowering in curiosity and sympathy at Jenny’s sudden drop in mood. 

“He broke up with me two days ago,” Jenny replied after a pause, “ said something about being a screen, but I guess he heard the rumor.”

“But I thought the rumor only started yesterday when..” Jim trailed off once again thwarting Junior’s attempts at reaching for his ear. 

“No, no,” Uhura shook her head, “It’s been going on longer then that, but I thought you knew.”

“If I knew I would have done something much sooner,” Jim frowned, “I’m sorry Yeoman, if I’d known I wouldn’t have allowed it to go on so long.”

“It’s ok Captain, it’s not your fault,” Jenny shook her head. 

“If he believed something so stupid then he definitely wasn’t worth your time,” Uhura patted Jenny’s knee trying to get the woman to cheer up a little. 

“Yeah, that, gar oww,” Jim jerked his head back as Junior changed tactics and went for his other ear while he was distracted.

Neither of the women could hold back their laughter as their Captain attempted to wrestle his son’s hand away from his ear and considering the child had the strength of a full Vulcan baby it was not going well. 

“Here,” Jenny finally stood up tickling Junior behind his tiny pointed ear casing the child to giggle and let go as he tried to avoid Jenny’s hand.

“Oh ow,” Jim rubbed at his abused ear with his free hand, “Thanks.”

“No problem’s Captitan,” Jenny saluted with a small smile back on her face, “That’s what I’m here for.”

The chirp of the comm stop him form saying anything else,“ Kirk here,” He answered once Jenny had taken Junior. 

“Captain, debrief is about to begin,” Spock asked over the comm. 

“Ok Mr. Spock I’ll be there presently, Kirk out.” he replied signing off.

“Duty calls,” He nodded to the ladies tickling Junior under the chin, “We’ll be seeing you for dinner right Lieutenant,” Jim turned to Uhura.

“At 2000,” she nodded, “Spock wanted to go over the radio frequencies the plant specimen we collected resonated at.”

“Should be fascinating,” Jim grinned leaving the women to their socializing. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Ok guys hope you all enjoyed the away mission and Junior’s developing telepathy. 
> 
> A big Thank you to everyone that has Kudos'd and commented, but I’m going to be naggy and ask for more. I really would like to hear what more people think and what I might be missing. So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, now we are up to the exciting bit :D
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg  
> Minor Character deaths

Still about 5 months old

“Attention all crew members this is the Captain speaking,” Jim spoke into the intercom trying not to think about how stupid rumors were, “Recently a rumor has come to my attention about myself that could affect your respect for me and lead to the questioning of my command decisions if it is allowed to continue and I will not have this ship put in danger because of it. I will say that Mr. Spock has calculated that 84.6% of you do not believe these rumors and I thank you for that,” he paused looking to his side where Spock stood to give him silent encouragement ignoring the glimpse of Chekov and Sulu who were both biting their lips in an attempt to hold back their laughter, “As for the rest of you, you are all aware in recent crew assignments, Yeoman Rebecca Jenny is acting as Junior’s caretaker. I would like to clarify that Yeoman Jenny and I are not engaged in any sort of, romantic tryst, “ Jim couldn’t help wrinkling his nose as the words, “In her words that is just eww, so if I hear further rumors of this nature there will be consequences. Kirk Out.”

“So how was that Mr. Spock?” Jim swiveled in his chair so he could face Spock directly, “Good wasn’t it,” he grinned.

“I don’t think anyone will continue the rumor further,” Spock said inclining his head a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“It was getting a little old,” Uhura said stepping up to Jim’s chair, “I mean I can’t believe anyone would believe Rebecca would want to sleep with you,” she smirked.

“Hey,” Jim objected, “I’m quiet a catch, aren’t I Mr. Spock.”

“Catch, Captain?” Spock’s head tilted in curiosity “I don’t understand how people would wish to catch you.”

“Oh you know what I mean Spock,” Jim shook his head in amusement as the bridge broke out in laughter. 

“I would not wish for anyone else to catch you,” Spock leaned in hand covering Jim’s.

“Yeah me neither,” Jim smiled turning his hand over so he could clasp Spock’s warm hand in his.

JUNIOR

“You could have warned me you were going to do that,” Jenny scolded Junior on one hip, “I not even going to be able to leave the nursery now, its way too embarrassing.”

“But now the crew won’t think we’re getting busy behind Spock’s back,” Jim reasoned trying to hold back his laughter at her indignant expression. 

“Thank you Captain, I really wanted that image in my head,” she grumbled eyes looking anywhere but his face as she placed Junior into Jim’s arms when he reached out for his daddy babbling a happy hello. 

“You do not need to be embarrassed by the truth,” Spock added hand resting on Junior’s soft head a moment. 

“I know Mr. Spock but that won’t stop the teasing,” Jenny sighed dropping her head, “Oh well at least it’ll be better then the disapproving looks.”

“Yeah, those are no fun,” Jim agreed.

“I mean you have any idea the cold shoulders I’ve been getting from some people, they love you guys and completely hated me because they thought I was breaking you up,” Jenny shook her head barely hearing Jim’s comment, “ Anyway, I’ll leave you to it, Lieutenant Uhura wanted to met her in the rec room after shift.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Jim managed before she waved a quick good bye to Junior and disappeared out the door a hint of red across her cheeks. 

“That’s not like her, usually she sticks around a bit longer,” Jim commented setting Junior on his mat so he wouldn’t not be in reach of Jim’s ears before retrieving a red plush elephant. 

“I believe she was embarrassed,” Spock replied seating him self on the floor be side Junior placing blocks in his reach. 

“About what, other then my speech,” Jim asked confused sitting beside Spock placing the plushie next to the blocks.

“Your comment Jim,” Spock clarified helping Junior place one block on top of another a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Junior babbled excitedly over his accomplishment, “She see’s you as a familial figure and any insinuation from you or anyone else that you may be intimate makes her extremely uncomfortable.”

“Huh,” Jim blinked, “How is it that you noticed that and I didn’t?”

“I have had the chance to observe her interactions with you, and as you are not an observer to these you would not notice easily,” Spock explained handing Junior another block to add to his growing pile.

“I suppose,” Jim replied abandoning the red elephant since Junior showed little interested in it and instead stood up to find his little trains to add to the growing block city.

“Jim,” Spock looked to Jim as he sat down once again placing the trains down, “There is something I think we should discuss.”

“Oh,” Jim frowned at Spock’s serious tone.

“This Mission will be coming to an end in 5.78 months. We should discuss what it is we will do once we return to Earth,” he said pointedly looking at Junior, “For Selek’s future and our own.”

“What do you think we should do?” Jim asked finding the need to gather his thoughts to have this discussion. 

“I do not know,” Spock replied after a pause shifting a block on top of another, “I do not wish to leave the Enterprise, however space may not be the proper place to raise a child.”

Jim looked down at Junior unable to stop the smile forming on his lips as his pudgy hands closed over a brightly coloured block and placed it atop the one Spock put down, “What would we do with out this ship without our crew, I can’t even think what it would be like if we left the Enterprise.”

“I could return to the academy and you could work for star fleet command,” Spock said too quickly for Jim.

“You’ve researched this haven’t you,” Jim accursed without malice encouraging Junior to take a train and not put it in his mouth.

“I have done a little yes,” Spock confessed, “But only possible options if we thought it necessary to leave the Enterprise.”

“But we aren’t leaving the Enterprise, this is our home and the crew is basically our family,” Jim replied with conviction, “Junior is happy here and so are we, I don’t think we could have that anywhere else, not really.”

Spock eyes stared into his and Jim could feel him going through everything in that beautiful Vulcan mind of his, “Yes, you are right,” he finally replied taking Jim’s hand as he reached out caressing the human’s fingers.

Jim smiled twining their fingers together as he leaned forward pressing his lips against Spock’s. Even this Spock’s logical worries he knew they felt the same way when it came to them leaving the Enterprise. 

JUNIOR

It took another month for their survey mission to end after they had collected mountains of samples and readings that were slowly being analyzed ready for thorough reports to be complied. Mark 253 was an interesting planet and a truly viable planet for colonization. 

“What’s our heading Captain?” Sulu asked as they readied to leave orbit.

“Set course four two five eight for the Beta Quadrant Mr. Sulu,” Jim ordered, “We have orders to report to Star base 34 to pick up supplies for Centri. Mr Chekov, the mission parameters have been sent to your console, if you could inform the crew we can get on our way.”

“Aye Keptain,” “Aye Captain,” replied both helmsman and Navigator quickly attending to their duties.

“Lieutenant Uhura, inform star fleet of our position and heading, then send a transmission to Star base 34 Commander Jant,” Jim turned to Spock not missing a beat, “Mr. Spock ETA of our arrival?”

“4 Days, 12 Hours and 54 Minutes, Captain,” Spock replied promptly.

“Send Commander Jant our ETA Lieutenant,” Jim finished addressing Uhura. 

“Aye captain,” came her quick reply as she got to work. 

“Any anomalies on our course Mr. Spock?” Jim turned back to Spock sitting at his Science station.

“Not at this present time Captain, but I will keep you informed if there are any changes,” The Vulcan replied looking up briefly from his instruments.

“Ok guys its time to get out of here,” Jim swiveled back around so he was facing the main view screen.

“Course laid in sir,” Sulu informed him.

“Ok Mr. Sulu lets punch it,” Jim grinned. He’d always loved stealing Pikes lines now and again. 

It took moments and Sulu’s hand well practiced hand pressing the right buttons for the ship to pull away from the blue and green planet so much like Earth. As the revolving orb dropped from the view screen and one push of a lever the stars once twinkling streaked across the screen as they entered warp.

“Keep her steady Mr. Sulu, Mr. Spock you have the comm,” Jim pushed out of his chair a little sad to be leaving such a beautiful planet behind, “I will be in my ready room doing paperwork.”

“Aye Captain,” Spock replied standing up so he could take the center seat.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Jim promised brushing his hand against Spock’s in a Vulcan kiss before entering the turbo lift and leaving the bridge in good hands. 

After a month surveying a planet Jim had a lot of reports to check over and file before sending everything to Starfleet and it was not something he was looking forward to. Unfortunately it was part of the job but with 7 days travel he had a lot of time to get it done. 

Hours later Jim was jerked out of his paperwork induced stupor as the ship lurched throwing him from his chair. 

“Bridge to Captain Kirk. Bridge to Captain Kirk,” came to Uhura’s frantic call over the intercom.

“What’s happening lieutenant?” Jim demanded scrambling for the nearest comm. 

“Klingon’s sir, forced us out of warp,” Uhura replied quickly voice strained as the red lights began to flash.

“Try and find out what they want, I’m on my way. Kirk Out,” Jim replied quickly sprinting for the door, exiting the turbo lift a minute later.

“Status Mr. Spock,” he demanded taking in the frantic activity of the bridge as Spock relinquished the center seat.

“Three Klingon war birds currently on our port bow forced us out of warp. All personal are at battle stations and Selek is with Yeoman Jenny,” Spock was quick in his reply moving swiftly to his station, “Shields are holding at 89.3%.”

“Lieutenant Uhura getting anything?” Kirk asked taking his seat glad Spock was always well prepared.

“Yes Captain, I have one of the ships,” Uhura confirmed manipulating her controls.

“On screen Lieutenant,” Kirk replied eyes blazing as he turned to the view screen, “This is Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, you have attacked a Federation vessel in Federation Space. This is a violation of the treaties of the neutral zone and I am in my rights to destroy you if you do not surrender.”

“You federation dogs are so arrogant,” Growled the Klingon commander that appeared on screen, “You are the ones to violate the treaty, you will be destroyed for this dishonor.”

The screen flickered off, “Their charging weapons Keptain,” Chekov exclaimed.

“Ready phasers Mr. Chekov, Prepare evasive maneuvers Mr. Sulu,” Jim ordered swinging to face Uhura at her station, “Can you get anything from them lieutenant, get them back on screen?”

“No sir they’ve stopped responding to our hails, but I’ll keep trying,” Uhura replied hands flickering over her console as she tried to get the Klingon’s back. 

“Damnit,” Jim growled swinging back around, “Looks like they aren’t going to be reasonable. Mr. Spock,” he turned quickly to his Vulcan, “Scan those ships, I want to know what their weaknesses are 5 minutes ago.”

“Yes Captain,” Spock relied without looking up from his console.

Jim slapped the comm on his chair, “Kirk, to Engineering, you there Scotty?” 

“Aye Captain, I’m with you,” came Scotty’s swift reply.

“What’s our status, any chance we can just warp out of here?” he asked. If they could avoid the battle all together it would be better.

“Nay Captain, what eva they hit us with disrupted the warp drives, its gonna be another 20 minutes at least before we can get em back on line,” Scotty replied regretfully.

“What about our maneuverability Scotty, our impulse still good?” Jim questioned calculations of how they were going to get out of this mess running through his head.

“Aye Captain, they’re functional,” Scotty replied after a short pause.

“Good, keep those running and get the warp back online,” Jim ordered, “Kirk Out.”

“Weapon’s firing,” Chekov warned as two beams from each warbird streaked towards them lighting up the vast emptiness of space. 

“Evasive maneuvers Sulu,” Jim shouted the ship moving under Sulu’s hands as he managed to avoid 4 of the 6 beams. The two struck the shields sending bright sparks across the hull as the ship rocked from the impact.

“Shields at 84.3%,” Chekov spoke up hands flying across his instruments as Sulu steadied the ship.

“Return fire Mr. Chekov,” Jim ordered watching the main view screen as red light streaked away from their ship crackly over one of the Klingon’s shields. 

“Their shields have dropped to 78.6% efficiency,” Spock spoke up from his console. 

“Not enough, fire again and ready photon torpedo’s,” The Captain gripped the arms of his chair the ship jolted once more as more Klingon fire connected.

“Shields 80.2%,” Chekov continued his commentary.

“Sulu pull us back, Chekov concentrate fire on the center warbird,” Jim ordered. If they could take out the leader they might be able to discourage the others from this pointless fight. 

“Aye Keptain,” Chekov spoke as he carried out his duty hitting the flank of the unnamed Klingon commander’s ship as it tried to slip out of the way. 

“They are charging a weapon I cannot identify,” Spock spoke up long fingers playing over his instruments attempting to identify the weapon he mentioned.

“Get us out of its line of fire Mr. Sulu,” Jim ordered quickly as he noticed the blue glow emanating from between the rear ships, “Spock tell me you have something on what ever that is.”

“It is drawing energy from the rear ships causing their shields to drop at a rapid rate,” Spock replied quickly eyes fixed to his scanner.

“Can we target those ships,” Jim asked running the calculations through his head.

“No Keptain, the commanders ship keeps getting in the way of our phasers,” Chekov replied manipulating his controls attempting to get the phasers past the Klingon ship. 

“Captain” Spock warned the flash of blue growing larger, growing closer. 

“Evasive maneuvers,” Jim yelled clutching the arms of his chair to prevent him losing his seat as the Enterprise lurched violently to the side. The blue energy cracked against the starboard side throwing them even further. 

“What the hell did that do?” Jim shouted fear pulled at the back of his mind as the stations on the right of the bridge crackled with static and the lights flickered sending the bridge into half-light. The fear he knew was not wholly his and looking to Spock it definitely was not him and that terrified him even more then the Klingon ships bearing down on them.

“Communications are out Captain, it did something to the connections,” Uhura was the first to speak up ignoring the smoke as she dropped to the floor under her console pulling at the panel to free up the wires.

“Shields at 34%,” Spock said seconds later.

Jim cursed under his breath looking to Sulu and Chekov, “ Weapons and impulse?”

“Starboard phaser banks are offline but port weapon’s are still online,” Chekov replied voice steady as he checked through his instruments.

“Controls are sluggish,” Sulu added hands attempting to get the ship to pull them further from the Klingon’s and their phaser fire. 

“They are charging their weapon again,” Spock warned as the ship lurched again under the Klingon’s fire. 

“Aim two port torpedo’s at the ship on the left and get a third ready aimed at the right ship,” Jim ordered waiting a moment for Chekov and the other crew to be ready. 

“Fire one, fire two,” Jim ordered gripping the armrest this time in anticipation as he watched the torpedo’s streak away, “Fire three,” he said moments later as the main Klingon ship moved to shield the left ship using its phasers to shoot one of the torpedo’s before it impacted against its hull. The third streaked away while the center ship was occupied impacting against the right ships weakened shields ripping into its hull as it attempted to move out of the way. 

“Fire phasers,” Jim yelled forcing the weakened ship to pull away and the blue energy weapon to dim before winking out. 

“Communications up,” Uhura shouted.

“Scotty report,” Jim demanded slapping his hand against his comm, “The engines.”

“Engines ‘ not good ‘ptain the electri’ syst’ fri’ it’s go’ awhile,” Scotty’s voice came over the comm after a moment crackling and hard to understand but Jim managed to get the jist.

“Do what you can,” Jim replied turning his attention to the Klingon’s as they regrouped.

Spock looked up from his console drawing Jim’s attention, “I have found a weak point in their shields.”

“Mr. Spock send the data to Mr Chekov,” Jim ordered instantly, “Ready Photon’s.”

JUNIOR

The rest of the ship was chaos as Jim and Spock rushed through the corridors. The Klingon ships were gone, finally overcome by the Enterprise’s superior weapons by they had done so much damage with just one shot of their energy weapon and phaser fire Jim knew the casualties reported for far would not be the last. 

“Junior,” Jim gasped as they flew through the med bay doors. It had taken an hour to get the turbo lifts working again after the attack and the entire time both Jim and Spock had felt the frantic pull of their child who’s wailing they could hear from the corridor.

Barely acknowledging the nurse trying to calm the distort kid Jim took him into his arms and pulled Junior close to his chest, “Hey hey little man its ok we’re here,” he cooed as Spock grabbed the nearest scanner and ran it over Junior’s tiny body his eyes softening when he could find nothing wrong.

“He’s perfectly alright,” McCoy’s growled had a softer note to it when he finally noticing their arrival after he’d put a sedative into the crewman he’d been treating for electric burns, “but..” he started to say when Jim interrupted.

“Where’s Jenny, I thought she was with him?” he asked with a frown as Spock put the scanner to the side so he place a warm hand over Junior’s head, stroking fine black hair over his soft scale unable to take him into his own arms due to Junior’s death grip on Jim’s shirt. 

“She’s dead Jim,” McCoy said gruffly not taking his eyes off his disbelieving Captain.

“But she, what happened?” Jim managed to find his voice clutching the still whimpering Junior tighter.

“They were caught in the explosion on deck 3 when that what every it was hit us. She was coming here because it’s supposed to be the safest place on the ship,” McCoy explained solemnly, “The security that found her, said she was clutching Junior to her chest. She saved his life Jim.”

Jim looked down at the baby in his arms trying to process what the Doctor had just told him, how close they had come to losing Junior and knowing that the only thing that had saved him was a woman instinctively protecting her charge. 

“She died instantly Jim, she wouldn’t have felt anything,” McCoy tried to reassure him.

“Her sacrifice will be acknowledged,” Spock’s eyes were dark with sorrow as he placed a comforting hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“And she won’t have died without a reason,” Jim looked up a determination shinning in his eyes, “None of my crew will have.”

With that the Captain turned on his heal Spock nodding to the Doctor once before following him out the door.

JUNIOR

“Ok people, lets get this finished up so we can get back to repairs,” Jim addressed his bridge crew and department heads sitting around the conference table. They’d been there for the last hour going over reports of the ships status and not many were good. 

It had taken 12 hours for the main clean up to finish up and the most damaged areas to be quarantined. It would take them at least 3 days to get the ship in warp condition so they could limp their way to Star base 34 for more major repairs. 23 people, including Yeoman Jenny were killed and 54 people were injured and Subspace communications were down so no help was coming. They also had no idea if more Klingon’s would appear keeping everyone on high alert.

“Mr. Spock you’re the last,” Jim turned to his husband Junior clutching to his science blues. After the battle Junior had refused to be away from his parents screaming and wailing if either Jim or Spock wasn’t holding him. It made it very difficult to carry out their duties but no one called them on it. 

“What we have managed to retrieve of the Klingon vessels has allowed us to identify the weapon as a type of high energy pulse device that disrupts electrical signals. At the frequency it resonates it would normally cut through a ships shields with little resistance,” Spock explained still looking every bit the serious Vulcan commander even with a baby in his arms, “What prevented our entire ship from being affected was the adjustment to our shields by Mr Scott that altered the frequency enough to protect the part of the ship that was not hit from the weapon’s effects.”

“It seems you are always bringing forth miracles Mr. Scott,” Jim managed a smile at his chief engineer taking note to get him a bottle of scotch on their next shore leave.

“Just doing my job Captain,” Scotty waved off the praise trying to hide the slight blush rising in his cheeks. 

“Any idea where they might have gotten this weapon?” Jim asked turning attention swiftly back to the matter at hand so he didn’t make Scotty any more uncomfortable. 

“No Captain and we still do not know why the Klingons were so far in Federation space claiming it as their own,” Spock replied eyebrows dipping enough to show his frustration.

“Once the ship is functioning again finding out why this happened is top priority,” Jim replied unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“Aye Captain,” the room chorused gravely all just as frustrated and angry as their Captain was at the situation they found themselves in. Fighting Klingons and Romulans and other nasties were everyday for the Enterprise but before there had been a reason, even if it was the reason of a crazed future Romulan. This time the Klingons had just appeared and decided to start shooting at them without even being courteous enough to give them a name. 

“Dismissed,” Jim finished watching as each person stood, nodding to him and Spock as they left leaving only Bones behind. 

“Something you wanted Bones?” Jim asked sitting back in his chair. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were ok?” Bones replied eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms daring them to lie, “Well at least you because I know Mr. Vulcan here will deny everything.” He added waving hand at Spock.

“We’re fine Bones,” Jim managed a small smile to reassure his friend pushing himself up from his chair collecting his pad, “But we have a lot to do.”

Bones glared didn’t leave him obviously cataloguing his every move, “You will come in for a physical and a counseling session when this is all over, both of you,” he emphasized looking between Captain and Commander.

“If it will make you happy Bones,” Jim sighed too tired to argue.

“Is the counseling entirely necessary Doctor?” Spock asked entering the conversation as he adjusted Junior in his arms. He should probably take over Jim thought since Spock had been holding Junior for the past hour.

“Your child almost died and your nanny did die protecting him, so yes I think it is very necessary,” Bones growl was low in an attempt to sound menacing without waking the baby, “It doesn’t have to be me, but you need to talk to someone, and maybe consider space isn’t the best place to raise a child.”

Jim stopped Spock’s reply with a hand on his arm. He knew Bones and he knew that he was just as freaked out as they were about what happened with the Klingon’s and Jenny and there was no guarantee it wasn’t going to happen again, “We will consider it Bones but right now we have to get this ship fixed or there won’t be a later,” Jim said, blue eyes steady.

It took a moment but the Doctor finally stood up rubbing a hand over his brow, “I’ll schedule your physicals when we get to the star base but for now I have patients to get to,” he conceded nodding to them as he left.

“Perhaps it best we also return to our duties,” Spock spoke up after a few moments when Jim didn’t move. 

“Just give it a minute,” Jim breathed turning around so he could wrap his arms around his husband and child.

“Ashayam,” Spock whispered folding against Jim as he wrapped his free hand around his waist, Junior cocooned between them. 

JUNIOR

“Your telling me that Starfleet knew, that you knew there were rogue Klingon’s hanging around sector 243 and you didn’t think it prudent to tell me,” Jim growled gripping the arms of his chair in a white knuckle grip. It had taken Scotty and his team 3 days to get warp working again and a week to limp back to Star base 34. And for the two weeks they had spent in space dock everyone had been working double shifts to get the electrical systems recalibrated and in working order. In the intermediate time Jim had been going over every report he could get his hands on to find out why those Klingon’s wanted to destroy his ship. 

“Jim I’m sorry,” Pike began, but Jim cut him off unable to stay sitting any longer.

“I lost 23 people Chris,” Jim paced running a hand threw his hair pushing back his fatigue, “We were pushed out of mid warp and my ship was almost destroyed. It took us 2 weeks to get her working again and you tell me you knew.”

“Jim,” Pike tried in an attempt to break him from his rant.

“If Klingons get across the Neutral zone I need to know about it,” Jim continued barely paying attention to the Admiral.

“Captain, Sit down” Pike demanded causing Jim to start out of his rant. 

“I, yes Admiral,” Jim swallowed pulling himself back into the situation as he took his seat once again, folding his hands on the table in an attempt to stop them shaking. 

“I’ve read your reports and I understand you lost Yeoman Jenny and you almost lost Christopher but you need to listen to me,” Pike toned down his volume forcing Jim to listen carefully, “The reports we received from boarder patrol told us that the rogue Klingon’s were being perused and would be caught. We sent out that report to every ship in the vicinity, you unfortunately did not receive it until after they’d destroyed the USS Scantie and attacked you.”

“Chris I,” Jim started forced to rub his eyes to keep them open. 

“Jim, Starfleet lost good people, it was no ones fault but the Klingon’s that attacked us, do you understand me,” Pike's eyes didn’t waver as they took in Jim’s image threw the view screen, “But you are going to have to learn to deal with the fact that your putting your son’s life at risk by raising him on that ship if you want to stay in command of the Enterprise.”

“I get it,” Jim nodded slowly dropping his hand pulling up his Captain face, “I’m sorry for the out burst it was inappropriate.”

“You have 4 months left of this mission and in 4 months you and Spock have to make a decision about your future,” Pike informed him ignoring Jim’s attempt at going back to being professional, “What ever that decision is I will support you.”

Jim gave up slumping in his chair a tiny tired smile finding its way on to his lips, “Thank you Chris that means a lot.”

“Your welcome Jim,” Pike nodded before pulling a pad towards him, “Now I suppose I better tell you what we’ve found out about that weapon.”

“Spock’s analysis showed it ran at 3456Mhz which is the same frequency as the majority of the fleet. And that high a frequency getting through our shields guarantees complete electrical failure,” Jim broke into Captain mode fatigue breaking enough to concentrate, “If Scotty hadn’t upgraded our shields we would have been sitting ducks and if that beam hit the USS Scantie they would have been in the same position, not even shuttles would be able to escape.”

“Which corresponds to what we found when we sent salvage ships,” Pike agreed eyes darkening as he remembered the reports that crossed his desk detailing the debris field that used to be the federation excelsior class ship and her 240 crew that should have been more then a match for three Klingon war birds, “It also corresponds with the reports we have been getting of the Klingon’s developing a new weapon.”

“Have you found out who the Klingon commander was?” Jim asked, “Because when I spoke to him he was pretty sure we were in Klingon space.”

Pike looked down at his notes, “Commander Vimk, who is apparently a disgraced rogue Klingon Commander who has nothing to do with the Klingon Empire or at least that’s what they told us when we demanded an explanation as to why three Klingon vessels breached federation space and attacked 2 of our star ships violating every treaty we have with them.”

“I see,” Jim frowned unable to contain his growl, “Of course they wouldn’t admit it.” 

“And unfortunately knowing that this weapon was made to disrupt our ship’s shields we have to assume there is a Klingon spy working somewhere in Starfleet that has access to the design specifications of all our ships,” Pike continued, “And we can’t assume that they don’t have another one waiting to be tested on more Starfleet ships.”

“How are we going to handle this Admiral, because you can’t let more ships get destroyed because Starfleet doesn’t want to reveal they know they have a spy,” Jim replied eyes calculating.

“You’ve already gotten Scotty to charge your shields haven’t you,” Pike said following Jim’s nod.

“Of course, but that doesn’t help anyone else.”

“We will send a memo about shield upgrades to all ship captain’s, but Starfleet still wants to keep it as quiet as possible until they find the spy responsible,” Pike informed him, “ and that means what has been discussed today can go no further then Spock.”

“Ok I’ll make sure it doesn’t, but if you need any help just let us know, I came get Scotty to come up with more then one solution so no one weapon can be used to destroy the whole fleet,” Jim replied seriously, concerned that the Klingon’s could develop such a weapon to pin-point a major weakness in the ships the fleet designs.

“I will speak to the other Admirals about your offer,” Pike nodded making a note in his pad, “Now I think you and your crew deserve a weeks shore leave before I send you on your next mission.”

“Thank you Chris, my crew will appreciate that,” Jim smiled tiredly.

“And you need it too Jim, so I’ll sign off,” Pike replied smiling fondly.

“Good night Admiral,” Jim nodded returning the fond smile before switching off the console. He sat a moment before gathering his pads and levered himself from his chair. 

The walk from his ready room to his and Spock’s quarters was quiet as the ship feel into twilight and anyone not on shift were passed out in their bunks after putting the Enterprise back together again. There were still something’s out of place and a few replicators spiting out nothing but peaches but just being able to feel her, to feel his ship humming under his feet made him like humming in tune. 

The lights were dimmed as he entered leaving the pads on his desk to be left till morning. Clothes were lost and boots put aside as he crawled into bed next to his Vulcan who sat his knees drawn up under the covers to support the report he was reading. It would be the second night that Junior was sleeping in his crib after everything had happened and while he loved his baby son, it made it very difficult to cuddle when you were in fear of squishing him. 

“Hey Spock,” Jim smiled lazily leaning in to place a kiss on green tinged lips as he pulled back the covers. 

“Did the meeting with Pike go well?” Spock asked placing his pad on his nightstand sliding his legs down. 

“We get a week of shore leave so we have a lot of work to do to arrange the rosters, but that’s tomorrows job,” Jim yawned snuggling into Spock’s side as the Vulcan slipped down so they could lay side by side, “Did Junior go down ok?”

“He is sleeping peacefully,” Spock replied softly tickling Jim’s ear with his breath.

“Good,” Jim yawned again letting his eyes drop closed letting the warmth of Spock send him to sleep. 

JUNIOR

Jim stepped up to the podium without the ring of applause that was usual for any speech he was assigned, but today, today was not about applause or celebration. He was not standing before his crew to be praised, he was not standing in front of the many solemn faces looking up at him with despair and sorrow reflecting in shining red rimed eyes, in front of the cameras for those having to watch on their view screens to be praised. It was his job to stand in front of his crew to praise them, to honor those lost, those with their holo images behind him unchanging for eternity. Others had spoken before him, speaking for their friends, regaling the room with heart warming stories, memories and humorous antidotes that brought laughter with the tears. 

“I stand here before you, not just to speak of the 23 crewmen who gave their lives in service to our ship,” Jim began the entire room focused entirely on him, “I wish to speak of the men and woman who became apart of our family when they joined this ship, who lived and laughed and cried,” he paused eyes scanning across the room pausing for moment on the front row where his bridge crew sat as he gathered himself, “But today I must speak of one crew member Yeoman Rebecca Jenny. A woman we will remember with a kind heart and sarcastic sense of humor. A girl who blushed every time she caught me kissing my husband,” Jim paused again swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes found Spock’s, “A person who became apart of this family in the few short months she has been with us,“ Jim brushed a hand over his cheek finding the wetness of a tear.

“She cared for my son and loved him as her own, she scarified herself to protect that love. For her bravery and sacrifice I will forever be indebted to her. As I am indebted to each and every crewman who lost their lives that day to protect the Enterprise and the people on it,” Jim took a breath pulling the air into his lungs as he attempted to center himself, “We stand here today to honor them and we will go on to honor them, their lives and their families..” He turned to the holo images naming each and everyone, pausing when he reached Miss Jenny smiling at him from the hovering particles. “Thank you,” He whispered before turning back to the podium, “We will remember them.” 

He finished standing for moment to look over his crew, over the men and woman whom he served with and who he had been appointed to lead. Any one of their missions could go wrong and take their young lives, but every one of them continued to serve and explore the mysteries of the stars. He could not imagine being anywhere else, but looking down at Spock, Junior cradled in his lap there were some things he could not bare to lose. 

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so this chapter was a lot darker then the first couple. And killing Jenny was very important so Jim and Spock were forced to realized the realities of raising a child in space so don’t hate me too much. And also a big Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I always love hearing what people think :D so Please please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. ;)


	5. Mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The final chapter of part 2. Hope you enjoy. :D

3 weeks old

Spock took a breath settling in front of the view screen. 3.43 days ago Doctor McCoy had allowed Jim to attempt walking again after his surgery and Spock had spent the days since alternating his time between sick bay assisting in Jim’s physical therapy, running the bridge and caring for Selek. Jim had of course told him he did not have to attend his physical therapy sessions and focus his attention on Selek and the ship. And he’d of course rolled his eyes when Spock told him it was his duty to the ship to report on the Captain’s health, he’d received a kiss when he added as his bondmate Spock would not allow Jim to go through the experience alone. 

Tonight Jim had sent him back to their quarters after sharing their evening meal in sickbay knowing Spock had one last task for the day. At 1643 hours the Enterprise moved into range of Vulcan two so Spock had arranged to contact his Father to inform him of Selek’s birth. He had not spoken to him for 4.48 months.

Switching on the screen Spock typed in his father’s comm signal and waited for his call to connect.

“Spock, I have been expecting your call,” Sarek greeted his face replaced the blue screen. 

“Greetings Father,” Spock inclining his head slightly and raising his hand in greeting, “I have news..”

“Is that Spock,” Spock faulted hearing the voice, a voice he never thought he would hear again, “Spock sweat heart the baby, please tell me we’re grandparents,” The woman appeared on screen as Sarek moved aside her brown eyes shining with anticipation.

“I..” Spock stuttered staring at the screen lost for words as he took in the woman he watched fall to her death on a crumbling planet, the woman who was his mother. 

“Spock, I’m just about to put Selek down to sleep would you like to say good night?” Spock ripped his eyes from the screen as Uhura’s voice rang out across the living from the doorway of the nursery, Selek cocooned in her arms. 

“Nyota, is that you?” Amanda smiled waving from the screen.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize you were on a call,” Uhura turned slightly towards the door adjusting Selek in her arms as he shifted.

“It’s ok dear, come over,” Amanda beckoned at Uhura eyes darting to her arms, “Is that who I think it is?”

“It is,” Uhura smiled stepping forward so she could place a squirming Selek into Spock’s arms. He held his arms out automatically taking his son. 

“His name is Selek Christopher,” Uhura smiled pulling back Junior’s blanket to show Amanda his face when Spock didn’t move. 

“Oh he’s beautiful,” Amanda gushed eyes brightening as she took in Junior as he blinked at her through the view screen. Sarek leaned over just slightly so he could see Junior as well.

“He looks healthy,” Sarek looked over Amanda’s shoulder the shadow of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Where’s Jim sweetheart?” Amanda asked finally pulling her gaze from Junior’s smiling face. She frowned taking in Spock’s blank face, “Spock honey are you all right you look pale.”

“You did not let go of my hand,” Spock found words but he did not know where, his mind forcing itself back to the time before when everything had shattered. His and Jim’s bond had shattered when the mentally unstable Dr Mordreaux had shot and killed his Thy’la. After his journey through time to save Jim his mind had been fragmented and chaotic as their whole bond over laid the remnants of the shattered remains of the one from Spock’s altered timeline. It had taken him 1.76 months to fully recover with Jim at his side. The warning he gave to his mother so briefly when his mind was barely his own was forgotten and he had not thought to contact his father until now. There had been little need. 

“What do you mean? When did you..” Amanda trialed off looking confused, even Sarek’s forehead crinkling just slightly as he took in his son’s pale face and empty eyes. 

“Spock are you feeling ok?” Uhura asked taking Selek from his arms with little resistance before checking his temperature with the back of her hand.

“Mother..” Spock attempted to say more but failed still unable to process his shock and joy at seeing his mother alive, still unable to fully remember what he had done to save her. 

“Spock!” A sprained voice exclaimed from the door saving him from his inability to think. 

“Jim?!” Uhura exclaimed standing up, but Spock’s reaction was automatic as he shot from his chair catching the man before his shaking legs gave out from underneath him. 

“What are you doing you shouldn’t be even walking,” Uhura dashed over but unable to help with Selek in her arms.

“Spock,” Jim turned pulling the Vulcan’s face towards his own completely ignoring Uhura’s concern for his health, “I felt you tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded. 

“Jim?!” Jim’s eyes darted to the desk console as Amanda’s concerned voice came over the speakers.

Jim’s eyes darted back to Spock’s as he felt everything the Vulcan could not repress, seeing his broken memories through their touch “Why didn’t you, you didn’t tell me Spock, you should have told me.”

“I did not, she did not left go of my hand, I did not think,” Spock’s reply was garbled as he experienced every feeling he felt when he watched her fall and the disbelief that she was alive and speaking to him. 

“Breath Spock, you have to breath,” Jim told him pressing their foreheads together. Spock took a breath then another as Jim’s presence calmed his mind allowing him to regain control.

“I did not think to ask,” Spock murmured finally seeing the blue eyes shinning in front of him.

“You were dealing with a lot,” Jim voice was low as he managed a small smile before pressing forward. Spock met him half way as he moved to grasp Jim’s hands still resting against his face. 

“Please tell me you didn’t break out of sickbay to smooch the hobgoblin?!” Doctor McCoy yelled from the door that was unable to shut because Jim and Spock were in the way. 

“No Bones,” Jim sighed pulling back smoothing a hand through Spock’s slightly disheveled hair, “But it’s a nice bonus.”

“I apologize Doctor,” Spock added shame at his emotional outburst replacing his shock at finding out his mother lived, “It was my fault.”

“How the hell was it your fault?” McCoy demanded as Spock helped Jim find his feet keeping an arm around his waist to ensure he stayed up right.

“I don’t know what just happened but I don’t think it’s your fault Spock,” Uhura frowned stopping Spock from replying as he led Jim to the chair. 

“Could someone tell us what just happened please?” Amanda demanded her concern obvious. 

“I’m sorry ma’am I didn’t see you there,” McCoy apologized as he knelt beside Jim actually showing the gentleman hiding under his gruff exterior. 

“Spock?” Amanda looked to her son as he knelt beside Jim as well.

“Sorry Amanda, couldn’t not come and see you,” Jim replied with a smile before grimacing when McCoy pressed a tender spot on his stomach. 

“Captain, you do not look well,” Sarek commented dark eyes surveying his son in law as the doctor scanned him. 

“Selek’s birth did not go according to plan,” Spock replied his calm restored as he turned to speak to his parents, “Jim was severely damaged when he was forced to give birth naturally during a diplomatic mission on Ginlalei.”

“But I’m ok now,” Jim assured them before Amanda could say anything, “And the crew has been helping out, especially Uhura,” he smiled turning to his Lieutenant, Junior wriggling in his blanket. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Jim?” Amanda didn’t drop her concern as Jim failed to hide another pained grimace as McCoy pressed another tender spot. 

“He hasn’t ruptured anything this time,” McCoy said before anyone else could speak finally pulling away, “But you sure as hell better not pull another stunt like that again,” he growled glaring down at Jim as he stood, “And you will be carrying him back,” he pointed at Spock daring him to argue.

“I will do so once we have finished speaking to my parents,” Spock informed the doctor who nodded once and made for the door.

“Just so you know you’re not of the hook,” McCoy told Jim before nodding to the console politely, “Good evening Ma’am, Ambassador, Uhura,” Then he was gone the door shutting behind him with a squeak.

“I should probably go too,” Uhura spoke up adjusting Selek in her arm’s as he squirmed, “And I should put this one down.”

“I can take him,” Jim held out his arms eager to hold his child.

“You are not too tired Jim?” Spock frowned as Uhura stepped forwards.

“My legs are tired not my arms,” Jim assured him flicking his out stretched fingers in a not so subtle attempt to get Uhura to hand over the squirming baby.

“If you insist Captain,” Uhura smirked placing Selek into Jim’s arms making sure he was cradling his head properly before pulling away, “I’ll see you tomorrow Spock, Jim” she smiled before turning to the console, “Good night Amanda Ambassador Sarek.”

“Goodnight Nyota dear, take care,” Amanda smiled waving through the screen.

“Lieutenant,” Sarek inclined his head just slightly like Spock would. 

“So tell me everything,” Amanda said when the door slid shut behind Uhura.

Jim’s smiled launching in to the story of their away mission on Ginlalei, glossing over the more unpleasant details before telling them everything that Junior had done in his three weeks of life. 

“He almost smiled the other day,” Jim grinned looking down at Junior’s sleeping face, the baby having fallen asleep a few minutes into Jim’s stories. 

“That is unlikely as babies are unable to form a smile until to 4-6 weeks after birth,” Spock informed him a slight twitch at the corner of his lips. 

Amanda chuckled eye sparkling, “For some reason I remember you saying something like that before.”

“I,” Spock blinked unable to find the memory she mentioned, “do not remember.”

“No you were only about 3 or 4,” Amanda laughed, “I don’t even remember where we were.”

Jim’s jaw cracking yawn cut off the rest of the conversation, “I think its time we left you to your rest,” Sarek said. 

“No, no it’s fine,” Jim replied attempting to stop another yawn.

“You need your rest Jim,” Amanda told him, “but we’ll speak again soon, and you,” she turned to Spock, “I expect lots of updates, I’ve been missing your messages.”

“I will ensure to update you on Junior’s growth and I apologize for not messaging you,” Spock replied still processing the joy he felt at knowing his mother was alive, “I love you.” 

Amanda blinked in surprise at the word’s her son had never spoken, “I love you too sweet heart,” she replied after a pause a fond smile touching her lips.

“Live long and prosper, Captain, Spock,” Sarek held his hand up in farewell.  
“Peace and long life, Father, Mother,” Spock returned the farewell. 

“Night,” Jim nodded with a smile as Spock leaned over and switched the console off. 

“Spock?” Jim questioned when Spock leaned over pressing his lips to Jim’s forehead taking the sleeping Selek from his arms. 

“I will put Selek in his crib to sleep and then take you back to the medical bay,” Spock informed him cradling his sleeping child close. The nursery lights were dim as he laid Selek in his crib tucking him in carefully so he could not roll. He touched his fingers to his son’s tiny forehead allowing himself to smile as Selek leaned into his touch. As a child he was unable to tell his mother he loved her, as an adult he would not make the same mistake with his own child nor would he let the second chance he had with his mother go to waste. 

Closing the crib doors Spock placed the portable baby monitor in his pocket before returning to Jim.

“I could just stay here, we need to talk about this,” Jim told him as he entered the lounge not having moved from his chair, “You lost your mother Spock, at least you experienced it and I never told you she never died, that you saved her and your father.”

“I was the one that did not ask,” Spock sat down beside him taking his hands, “I did not attempt to contact my father after I returned through time to ensure he was well.”

“You weren’t thinking straight for a while there Spock, I should have told you about your family made sure you knew they were ok,” Jim caressed his palm, “in case things were different.”

“It is ok Jim I am just glad my mother is alive, I have no regrets,” Spock lips formed a smile pulling Jim towards him feeling his mate’s warmth reminding himself he was also very much alive. Jim melted against him wrapping his arms around him caressing the back of his neck.

“I love you,” Jim murmured allowing Spock to lift him into his arms taking him towards the bedroom, “but you realize Bones is going to kill you for not taking me back.”

“That is unlikely as it was your idea Jim,” Spock quipped tucking Jim into bed before changing into his own sleep attire and placing the baby monitor beside the bed. Ordering the lights to 10% he slid in beside Jim pressing close. 

“Night Spock,” Jim smiled snuggling close, eyes dropping closed. 

“Goodnight Jim,” Spock replied relaxing into the comfort of his mate’s arms as he allowed is own eyes to slide shut. 

JUNIOR

Junior 8 months old

“Uhura are you here?” Jim asked as he stepped into the nursery. Jim had been reluctant to ask one of the yeomen to take over Jenny’s duties as Junior’s nanny, fearing they meet a similar fate to Jenny. Instead the majority of the crew volunteered to look after Junior when they were off shift and would not take no for an answer, which Jim could not be more grateful for. And this meant that since they only had 2 months left for their five-year mission Jim and Spock had decided there was no need to look for another Nanny. 

“In the bathroom,” Uhura yelled, Jim hearing splashes and giggling as he moved closer. Uhura, along with Spock was the one to organize the volunteers into shifts for taking care of Junior when he and Spock were on shift. She of course had arranged her schedule to basically be Junior’s main caretaker after them, always being on hand if necessary when Jim and Spock were caught in ships business. 

“Hey,” He smiled reaching for Junior’s towel as Uhura lifted a squirming Junior from the baby tub.

“Shouldn’t you be on the bridge?” Uhura asked cleaning up the mess Junior and his splashing made of the bathroom as Jim dried off his son making him giggle when he tickled his tummy.

“In about 5 minutes,” Jim replied taking Junior to the changing table to get him dressed in nappy and cute green and blue onsey, “Just wanted to make sure you have everything before I head off.”

“I’m all sorted here,” Uhura said taking Junior’s wet towel and hanging it up in the bathroom, “When will Spock finish with his experiments?”

“He said he would be done tonight,” Jim grinned lifting Junior, bouncing him up and down receiving excited babbling in return, “So we can all have dinner, I’ve arranged it with Bones and the others.”

“What time?” Uhura asked taking Junior from Jim as they moved towards the door.

“2000 in the officers mess,” Jim told her pausing on the threshold, “I also need to speak with you and the other heads about how the consolidation of all our research and experiments are going, we don’t have long before we have to hand everything over to Starfleet.”

“Ok,” Uhura nodded shifting Junior to her other hip, “when did you want to arrange that?”

“I have to check the schedules, but probably Wednesday,” Jim said thinking over his duties and what he could remember of the department head’s reports, “I’ll send out memo when I know for sure.”

A almost babbled ‘mama’ broken him from his train of thought as he’s eyes fixed on Junior, a startled Uhura snapping her head around at the same moment to stare at the baby sitting on her hip. Neither spoke.

“Mama,” Junior cried louder bouncing up and down in Uhura’s arms.

“I..” Jim began not really sure what he could say. Junior had said his first word and he should be proud but it was definitely not what he expected. 

“Oh no, no I didn’t,” Uhura replied her voice shaking as she took in the hurt look fold across her Captain’s face, “I’m so sorry Jim I don’t know how this could have happened.”

“It’s,” Jim swallowed eyes finding the ground unable to look as his son as his heart clenched. It was true that Uhura had spent just about the same amount of time with Junior as he had, maybe even more because of his recovery in sick bay, but he never thought…

“Mama,” Junior cried again this time with a little more desperation as he reached his chubby hands towards Jim.

“Um Captain,” Uhura said feeling relief flood her as she held out the baby to his ‘mother’, “I’m pretty sure he’s not referring to me.”

“What?!” Jim’s head snapped up finding himself with an armful of baby.

“Mama,” Junior mumbled burying his face into Jim’s gold shirt all thought of crying gone.

Jim’s mouth opened but no sound came out, he shut it and tried again, “You can’t be serious,” he managed. There was no way, he had been teaching Junior to call him daddy or dada and he was sure he was making progress. No one else would have taught him otherwise except, “Spock,” Jim growled under his breath knowing his husband was just sneaky enough to do it. 

“Tell the bridge I’m going to be late,” Jim said scolding slightly at smirk on Uhura’s face, “And not a word do you hear.”

“Of course Captain,” Uhura grinned watching him stalk off down the corridor without a backwards glance unable to hold back the relief she felt that Junior hadn’t be referring to her and the laughter at Jim’s new predicament. 

JUNIOR

Spock looked up from his experiment feeling a sense of foreboding a moment before Jim stormed into the labs Junior snuggled in his arms. 

“Are you not supposed to have started shift 3.48 minutes ago,” Spock asked one eyebrow rising as he took in the furious accusing look on Jim’s face, feeling the same reflected in the emotions seeping through their bond. 

“Are you serious, what the hell were you thinking?!” Jim exploded.

“I do not know what you are referring to,” Spock stated hands folding behind his back into parade rest, “Nor do I think you should be using such language in front of our son.”

“He’ll live, You on the other hand,” Jim growled poking him the chest after adjusting Junior so he could get his hand free, “You are the only one that would teach him to call me that.”

“To whom are you referring Jim?” Spock asked taking note of the curious stares of his subordinates attempting to work out why the Captain was yelling at their Commander. 

“Mama,” Junior inquired curiously tilting his head just so in the same manner Spock was as he attempted to work out Jim’s reason for his outburst.

“This is what I’m referring to,” Jim pointed to the kid on his hip, “You taught him to call me Mummy.”

“I thought it was only logical..” Spock began, noticing his subordinates with smiled forming in amusement barely holding the pretense of being engrossed in their experiments. 

“So you’re not even denying it,” Jim cut him off with a glare. 

“I see no reason why I would wish to,” Spock replied shifting his stance just slightly.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Jim demanded hoisting Junior up higher as he squirmed upset by Jim’s raised voice.

“As you are Selek’s mother it is only logical he call you as such,” Spock explained simply.

“If it hasn’t escaped your notice Mr Spock I am a man,” Jim growled low, “Not a woman.”

“I am very much aware of that fact Jim however you gave birth to him, you are his mother, gender has no standing on this fact,” Spock did not change his stance nor the mild tone of his voice, “It is also logical for a child with both a mother and father to call them as such to avoid confusion.”

Jim glared at him, “So you’ve been teaching him to call me mama in secret,” he accused.

“Yes,” Jim’s eyes narrowed as he caught the up turned twitch of Spock’s lips.

“You bastard,” growled Jim jabbing his finger in Spock’s face, “You think this is funny don’t you.”

“My parents were married at my birth as you well know Jim,” Spock corrected him not denying the second half of Jim’s accusation. 

“Arg,” Jim groaned, “You’re impossible.”

“Mama” Junior whined tugging at Jim’s shirt, tears forming in his eyes and Jim found he just couldn’t stay mad. Junior had learnt to call him first even if it wasn’t the name Jim was aiming for. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll calm down,” he said ruffling Junior’s soft hair, “But you,” he turned back to Spock narrowing his eyes, “Are not getting off that easily.”

Spock far from looking afraid of Jim’s threat raised an eyebrow, “I will endeavor to prepare myself for what ever punishment you deem appropriate.”

“Yeah well you won’t be so cocky when I’m through with you,” Jim told him before turning on the crew behind them, all of which had decided to completely ignore their experiments in favor of stifling giggles behind hands, “And if I hear one word of this conversation repeated you’re all on cleaning duty until we reach Earth,” Jim pointed at them accusingly.

“Yes Captain,” managed Lieutenant Trout, the others only able to nod as they watched their Captain storm from the labs baby on his hip. Spock’s eyes stayed on the closed door for a moment contemplating on what Jim had planned for his punishment before he ordered his subordinates to return their attention to their experiments before he did the same. 

JUNIOR

10 months old

The enterprise had returned to Earth and the crew scattered eager to get in touch with relatives they hadn’t seen in person for what felt like forever. Jim and Spock were no exception. They’d arranged transport to New Vulcan in a week to stay with Spock’s parents something that Spock was greatly anticipating even if he would never admit it. Now however, after 3 days in debrief and upgrade requisitions Jim and Spock stood outside apartment 435 as promised Junior babbling random words from his stroller. 

“Jimmy,” gushed Winona as soon as she opened the door pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Hi Mum,” Jim’s reply was muffled by her shoulder. 

“Greetings Commander Kirk,” Spock said avoiding a matching hug by placing Selek’s stroller in Winona’s way distracting her entirely.

“Oh is this who I think it is,” she swooped in, unclasping Junior from his strolled and holding the 10 month old at arms length looking him all over, Junior stared back just as curious, “You are just the cutest little thing,” she smiled pulling him close so he could sit on her hip, “Hello Chris, I’m your Grandma Winny,” she tapped him on the nose lightly introducing herself. Junior blinked at her still not sure what he should make of the woman that had kidnaped him. 

“What are you doing just standing there, come in come in,” she scolded ushering them into the spacious apartment over looking San Francisco bay. Jim let Spock deal with the now baby-less stroller and followed his mum inside taking in the old photographs of him and Sam as teenagers hanging in the entryway. There were very few of them when they were really little, Winona basically being off planet until he was eleven. After the corvette and other events he never wished to think of Winona had finally come home and moved them out of her brothers house. She’d then tracked down Sam and they’d made a go of being a family. It was far from perfect, but eventually Sam and he had to concede that Winona was trying. Now their relationship was decent to the point where he would actually speak with his mum at least once a month when he was able and tell her the important things happening in his life. 

“Would you two like anything?” She asked as they sunk into the grey couches on either side of a teak wood coffee table, next to the red and yellow sideboard and green glass dinning table. 

“I’m ok for now,” Jim smiled taking in the miss-matched furniture that was typical of his mother, who knew engines not décor, as she would phrase it.

“I require nothing at this moment,” Spock informed her placing his hands on his lap attempting to keep his posture even as he sank into the plush cushions. 

“Oh good because I have absolutely nothing in,” Winona grinned plopping Junior in her lap, “I have ordered out for dinner since we all know what a wonderful cook I am.”

“Indeed,” Jim said in a deadpan mimicking on of Spock’s typical responses for whenever he used sarcasm. 

His mother of course just rolled her eyes and ignored him turning her full attention to the baby in her lap, “So how’s this little one then, you seem to be feeding him alright.”

“Selek is eating 3 meals a day and still consumes formula 6.4 times per day,” Spock informed her.

“And he’s happy to try just about anything,” Jim butted in to stop Spock from listing the foods Junior eats and the percentages he eats of them. 

“It seems you’ve taken after your Vulcan daddy,” Winona sighed eyes darting to an earlier time before they rested back on Jim, “You were a very fussy baby. I had to feed you mashed carrots for 3 months because you wouldn’t eat anything else.”

“I find myself unsurprised by that knowledge,” Spock’s tips twitched just slightly catching Jim’s eye. 

“Hey, I’m not that bad anymore,” he protested. He just knew coming here would mean he would be in the firing line. 

“Na,” Junior gurgled finally deciding he like this woman and her shinny hair. 

“No sweetheart that’s not for tugging,” Winona grimaced attempting to untangle Junior’s hand from her blonde grey locks. 

“Just be glad he hasn’t seen your ears yet,” Jim chuckled moving over to his mother to help.

“What do you mean by that,” she frowned finding out moments later as Junior grabbed her fleshing lob in a tight fist, “Ow, ow ow,” she muttered in favour of her usual swearing as Jim managed to get Junior to let go by tickling behind his ear. 

“Mama,” Junior protested as Jim pulled him away and sat him on his lap out of reach of anyone else’s ears.

“He’s pretty strong for a baby,” Winona commented rubbing at her abused ear. 

“He has inherited my peoples strength,” Spock said standing up and heading for the stroller pulling out a smaller bag from the under carriage, “These should keep him distracted from his fascination with ears.”

“Where in the galaxies did he get that habit?” Winona asked with a grumble still rubbing her ear watching Spock set the bag of toys on the ground as Jim sat Junior down on the pock a dotted floor rug. 

“I think the first thing he noticed about us was that we didn’t have the same ears,” Jim shrugged settling on the couch once more, “So he likes to check everyone.”

“Grabbing and checking are two very different things,” Winona grumbled finally dropping her hand from her reddened ear, “So he calls you Mama,” her frown turned into a cheeky grin.

“Blame it on him,” Jim glared at Spock. He’d hoped his mother had missed Junior’s protest when she didn’t comment straight away.

“Oh and why’s that,” she grinned looking for an explanation. 

“I thought it only logical that a mother be called mother by his child,” Spock replied simply from the floor as he handed Junior a plush toy with big floppy ears.

“That sounds reasonable,” Winona turned her twinkling eyes on Jim, “Don’t you think Jimmy darling.”

“Not like I can change it, I’ve tired,” Jim grumbled slumping further into the couch cushions, ‘”He’s just as stubborn has his father.”

“I do not think he inherited such a trait solely from me Jim,” Spock eyes gleamed.

“Sure, sure,” Jim murmured a small smile playing on his lips. 

The ringing of the doorbell drew them from the couch and to the table, as Jim set out the plates and Winona set out the food collected from the delivery boy she seemed very familiar with. Spock left Junior contently chewing on the plushies’ ear on the floor to join them at the table and the platters of vegetable and meat curries and rice. Dinner was a quiet affair as they discussed the Enterprises last few missions, Junior’s growth and what they were planning on doing next interrupted only by Junior who decided he didn’t want to be left out anymore. 

“Help me with the dishes Jimmy,” Winona announced after the last helping of green bean curry was consumed, “You stay here Spock dear.”

“Um ok,” Jim nodded bemused as he handed Junior to Spock so he could start collecting up the dishes.

“I heard about what happened to your nanny,” Winona murmured quietly as she filled the sink with soapy water ignoring the dishwasher not 2 feet away.

“I see,” Jim placed the dishes next to her before picking up the dishtowel. 

“Chris sent me the report,” she continued explaining picking up the first dirty plate and submerging it into the hot water, “So I know Junior was involved.”

Jim just took the now clean plate from her.

“I just,” She sighed picking up the next plate, “You aren’t going back to the Enterprise are you?”

“We haven’t decided yet,” Jim replied tightly really wishing his mother wasn’t trying to have this conversation with him.

“But if you do you’re putting your son, my grandson in danger. You won’t be able to live with yourself if anything happens,” Winona told him her eyes darkening.

“I may not have to live with myself,” Jim muttered dropping the dishcloth on the counter unable to look at his mother.

She froze her hands still wrapped around the plate as she stared at him furiously.

“Anything could happened mum, here or in space there is no guarantee we’ll be alive tomorrow let alone years from now,” he decided to speak repeating the same words he’d told himself so many times over yet still unable to justify the risk to Junior if they kept the Enterprise. 

“I am aware of that but there are some thing’s almost impossible to live with,” His mothers voice was soft when she finally spoke, “Your father..”

“I know mum, I don’t..”

“No you don’t know,” Winona growled low cutting him off as he had done to her, “As much as he did to save us it is of little comfort when he still left us and it isn’t the dead who mourn Jim so don’t let your family go through that.”

“I,” Jim tried finding it hard to meet her steady gaze filled with the pain of losing the man she loved.

She turned back to the sink not waiting for him to find his words, “The future might not be certain but on planet is still safer then the missions you run in space.”

“I know mum,” Jim sighed, “Both Spock and I have been discussing it, but we can’t deny being on the Enterprise has been the best part of our lives.”

“Don’t make my mistakes,” she added looking pointedly over her shoulder to the living room. 

“I’ll try not to,” Jim murmured picking up the dishcloth and taking the wet plate offered to him. 

JUNIOR

The next day

“Have you got a decision for me?” Pike asked as he surveyed the two men in front of him over his desk. He would find it hard to see them go if they made the decision to leave Starfleet to raise little Christopher, nor could he imagine handing the Enterprise over to anyone else. 

“We are still deliberating the best course of action,” Spock informed him sitting with his usual straight posture in the uncomfortable visitor chair.

“We still have a week before we head to New Vulcan,” Jim added leaning forward the chair not suited to his usual slouch, “We’ll give you our decision before then.”

“I should think so,” Pike scolded them even if his voice was touched with sympathy knowing how excruciating the decision was for them and he was some what glad he didn’t have a choice when he left the Enterprise behind. 

“We thank you for your patience Admiral,” Spock spoke rising from his chair.

“I don’t envy your choice gentlemen,” Pike managed a smile waving them off, but before Jim could rise the door shot open and Mr. Scott stopped in the doorway bending over his knees to catch his breath a pad in hand. His harried secretary could be seen over Mr. Scotts shoulder trying to apologize for the interruption but Pike waved away her concern.

“What is it Scotty?” Jim asked surprised as he jumped from his chair to offer it to the panting Scotsman. 

“I had ta show ye something befor’ ya could make ya decision,” he panted shaking his head at the offered seat holding out the pad instead. 

“We havn’t made our decision yet,” Jim told him taking the offered pad his eyes scanning the contents. 

“This could be done in six months?” Jim asked after a long pause.

“Aye,” Scotty nodded finally straightening up his breath back under control.

“You’re sure,” Jim questioned again a small smile playing on his lips.

“Aye definitely Captain,” Scotty grinned, “It’ll be some hull work but in Space dock I can do it.” 

“Spock,” Jim held out the pad to his curious first officer who took his time to pursue the contents adding another few tense minutes in the exchange.

“I believe it is possible Captain,” Spock handed the pad back a light finding it’s way into his chocolate brown eyes, “And I believe it will solve our problem.”

Jim grinned and finally turned to Pike holding out the pad. He took it very curious to find what it said. He read over the documents eyebrows rising with each blue print and specification.

“If you approve,” Jim grinned, “I think we’ve made out decision.”

“Consider it done,” Pike returned Jim’s grin taking up his stylus.

JUNIOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that is the end of Part 2. I feel bad leaving it on a little chiff hanger, but I’m sure you will figure out what their decision was and you’ll find out what Scotty was showing them in part 3, which will be started next week cause I won’t have much else to do lol :P 
> 
> I hope everyone’s glad Amanda’s sill alive, I definitely am but I wasn’t sure of what Spock’s reaction in finding out. I think the shock worked pretty well. 
> 
> And I just had to make Junior call Jim mama and it be all Spock’s fault because I can totally see him doing something like that since it is only logical after all. Lol ;)
> 
> And a big thank you to all my reviewers, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to reply to you all personally but life has been getting in the way. 
> 
> Please Please comment and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you guys liked my little tid bit chapter for the beginning of Part 2 of Junior. 
> 
> Next will be after Junior is born. Hope you enjoy and please review.


End file.
